Circles of Magic
by KaizerMichaels
Summary: When the Mikaelson family find themselves at death's door, Finn Mikaelson Jr, son of Freya Mikaelson sets out on a journey to find the cures to their ailments. Five years later, Finn arrives in Chance Harbor in search of the fabled 'Crystal Skull', the last ingredient needed to complete his spell, unaware of the Balcoin threat, and ends up caught in the middle of a power struggle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Circles of Magic**_  
 _(A Crossover between The Secret Circle & The Originals)  
Written & Adapted by Kai Michaels._

 _ **Chapter One:**_  
 _Verdande's Guidance_

 _ **Series of Flashbacks:**_ _ **Five Years Ago in New Orleans, Louisiana**_

Freya Mikaelson, the eldest child of the Mikaelson family, was standing over a map in her study and reciting a spell using her blood as a mystical compass to trace her foes. Kol Mikaelson, the younger brother of Freya and an original vampire entered the study, approaching his older sister.

"Well, you said you put the Prophecy to rest, so what's the worry?" he wondered.

"I didn't sleep last night. I just had this feeling of dread. I don't know if it' s my own guilt or maybe, it's my intuition telling me something's coming." she feared.

"And what's this? Your early warning system?" he asked pointing towards the map on the table.

"This map is spelled to trace Niklaus's enemies. Let's just hope I'm being paranoid." sighed Freya, reciting her incantation once again to test her paranoia.

"Calaste piso tal tras es tros. Calaste piso tal tras es tros..." she chanted, as the blood on the map drips to NOLA from all directions over the world.

"I guess you're not being paranoid, when there is, in fact, a hoard of killers there to get you." confirmed the former warlock with a hint of concern in his tone of voice. "I'll inform our brothers. I could use a good fight!" snickers; Kol excitedly and turns on his heel to start taking his leave.

"Hurry…brother!" Freya urged her sibling with the utmost urgency. Kol nodded in response and quickly exited the room.

Freya continued reciting her incantation over the map, seeing a vile of blood surrounding and covering her current location. Suddenly, she gasps, hearing noises of a crowd nearby, footsteps were approaching; a female vampire blurs in and scratches the side of Freya's neck with a poisoned ring. Freya began gasping and grunting, falling to her knees, the female vampire is watching the Mikaelson witch's suffering with a huge smile on their face, but her gloating is cut short when Hayley kills her from behind by extracting her heart from the chest, unknowingly.

"What did they do to you?" asked Hayley concerned for her friend.

"Poison.." groaned Freya.

"Let's get you out of here." insisted Hayley, but is soon thrown across the room without warning and through a glass window due to the arrival of a second vampire, Freya falls to the side.

"The witch isn't going anywhere!" growled the male vampire, who quickly turns his attention to Freya and grabs her by the throat and lifts her up by it, a sick smile began forming on his lips. "You're coming with me, sweetheart!" informed the intruder, applying additional pressure to Freya's throat and crushing her windpipe slowly.

"Mother!" yelled a voice from behind upon entering the study.

"F-Finn! Run!" voiced Freya, struggling to speak.

The vampire turned his head to address Finn Mikaelson Jr, one of Freya's twin sons, who had been named after his Uncle Finn and his mother's beloved brother. Through the use of an unknown yet ancient form of dark magic; who had been mystically aged from an infant to that of an eighteen-year-old male teenager and an extremely powerful witch.

"I'd listen to your mother, if I was you, kid. Because, once I'm done with her, you're next!" threatened the undead abomination.

"Unhand her!" he warned the vampire angrily and without hesitation, Finn instantly separated the beast from his mother telekinetically with a defiant flick of his wrist and the movement of his arm to his left, launching him into the wall viciously.

Finn was pissed. "No one hurts my family, especially my mother!" announced the warlock with a sinister look in his eyes, he stared the culprit down, who began stirring on the ground. He wasn't done with him yet.

Finn twisted his hand upright, reciting a spell of his own choosing and execution: " _Le specto tre colo ves bestia. Le specto tre colo ves bestia..."_ the presence of magic was being felt, crushing the heart of the vampire in question. The vampire cried out for mercy, but it fell on deft ears as Finn callously ripped the heart out of the creature's chest within seconds, killing him instantly with Freya looking on in disbelief.

"Let that be a lesson to be all of you!" he stated firmly. Finn Jr lowered his hand and slowly turned his head to the side and returning to his mother, helping her up. "Mother, are you okay?" he asked, his demeanor suddenly changing from cold and unforgiving like ice to soft and gentle; as a midsummer's breeze.

Freya stared at her son for a moment, confused. "I've been poisoned, Finn. You need to get out of here before they get you too!" she pleaded with him.

"Poisoned? No! You can fix it right, Mother?! Please say, you can?!" he asked her, desperately hoping that his mother knew of a cure for her ailment. "No! I am not leaving you!" he told Freya, very assertively.

"I don't know, Finn. We have to go, now. The compound isn't safe anymore." Freya admitted.

"Your Mother's right Finn." Hayley said; re-emerging and already healing from her attack. She looked at the desiccated vampire across the room with his heart on the floor not too far from its former body. "Nice work, kiddo." Hayley smirked praising Finn. "Come on. Let's go." the hybrid mother decided, helping Freya up, who leaned on her and took their leave.

"It's not here. I can't find it!" Freya yelled, panicking now.

Freya, Hayley and Finn Jr had found themselves inside Lucien's former penthouse, searching almost frantically for an antidote to the poison that was slowly killing the Mikaelson witch.

"Calm down. Freya, think. When you were poisoned before, Klaus stole an antidote from Lucien. It has to be here." Hayley reminded her.

"There's no other place to look. If I can't find the cure, I will die." Freya stated.

Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson, two of Freya's younger brothers, burst into the penthouse with Kol, who was badly wounded among them, having been bitten by Marcellus, the Beast of the Prophecy, Marcel was once considered family at one point, adopted by Niklaus centuries ago as a boy.

"Freya!" Klaus said, calling out his sister's name desperately.

But Kol wasn't the only one, who had been bitten, Elijah had been too. Hayley noticed this instantly, racing over to the original vampire.

"Elijah!" she exclaimed, highly concerned for the man she loved.

"Don't. We deal with it later." Elijah replied, dismissively.

Kol slumps on the sofa, gasping for air, his wound spreading like wildfire across his body.

"I am going to die!" Kol cried out.

"You're not going to die, brother!" Klaus promised.

"Now that sounds familiar. Isn't that what you said to Finn Sr and Cami?" he chuckled.

"Look! Lucien engineered his venom from the seven werewolf packs, so maybe, that's the key to a cure?" theorized the original hybrid.

"Oh great, that's the first piece in a puzzle none of us will be alive to solve. I'm poisoned, Rebekah is hexed, and our brothers are bitten. We need three different cures to three different ailments, each of which could take years to find, and none of us will make it through the day." Freya stated, not hopeful of escaping their dire situation.

Freya moves quickly across the room and begins taking care of a sweating Kol on the sofa.

"You know, maybe it's fair that you and I pay for what was done to Davina." Kol presumed.

"No, Davina didn't want revenge, okay?" Freya assured her brother.

"Just put me out of my misery! At least put me to bloody sleep!" he demanded.

The gears of Freya's mind began to turn; a plan was forming now, just as Klaus's mobile began to ring. It was Rebekah. A sense of relief came over the hybrid, glad his younger sister hadn't gone completely mad again yet.

"Rebekah?!" Klaus greeted down the phone.

"Nik, there's an army of your sire-lings eager for blood. Marcel has them set to tear apart the city to find you, but after a brief chat, he's considered an alternative. Though I think it might be worse. He wants you to come back here and stand trial for your sins." she revealed.

"Before a jury of those, who hate me the most? Like hell I will." opposed Klaus.

"If you don't, this mob will hunt you down. And given their current frenzy, I can't imagine they'll show any mercy to you or anyone standing in their way." Rebekah informed him truthfully before hanging up.

Klaus lowers his phone slowly and moves across the room to join Hayley and his daughter, Hope in the living room and ponders Rebekah's words, Elijah follows after his unpredictable brother.

"It's not a trial. This is suicide. Take Hayley, take Hope and get the hell out of the city!" Elijah suggested seriously.

"No. We won't leave here." refused Hayley.

"No! Davina, please! No, don't leave me!" Kol calls out, delirious due to his current condition. Everyone rushes to hold him down.

"There may be a way to save them." Freya revealed, confident in her plans.

"Then I will move the world to make it so." stated Klaus.

"But I need time." Freya sighed, the poison making her weaker, every second.

"You think I should stand trial before that death-dealing mob?" he replied with disdain.

"Well, that's the easy part. In order to save your family, you need to come out of that trial alive." she told him directly.

Klaus reluctantly agrees, trusting his sister's intentions. If this was the only way to save their family, he was going to do it. He just has to stay alive in the process, but in case he doesn't, the hybrid placed a letter in Hope's bag for her to read, when she comes of age. Hayley enters the room, concerned for her daughter's father.

"Klaus, it's too dangerous. Let me come with you." Hayley insisted.

"No, I think not. Besides, I am the only one they want. Some time ago I refused to trust you with our daughter..." he paused momentarily staring at the mother of his child.

"Klaus.." her voicing fading slowly.

"I took you from Hope. I was wrong." He holds her neck and looks into her eyes, "Take care of her." asked Klaus with a heavy heart.

"I will. I promise. I won't let our daughter forget you." Hayley said, trying to not to get too emotional, it wasn't her style.

"Thank you. I leave her to you. Protect her, always." Klaus further asked and nodded slowly at the Crescent Wolf and took his leave.

An hour later, Freya is seen making the final preparations to her spell. She pulls her son, Finn Jr to the side to speak with him. The mother and son duo were close to tears already, Freya stroked the sides of her boy's face, lightly pressing her forehead against his own.

"Mother. Please don't do this. Y-You can't leave me." pleaded Finn, a tear streaming down the side of his face.

"This is the only way Finn or our entire family will die within the hour. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen!" adamant in her decision, she took a deep breath to hold back her tears wanting to stay strong for her family in their hour of need.

"I have taught you everything I know, and you have all the support you need, our family legacy is under your protection now. You can do this, Finn. Plus, I will always be with you. Hayley will protect our bodies, while you both search for the cures to our ailments. Once you have done that, it'll be up to you, my son to break the sleeping spell that I am about to cast upon us all. Blood magic is the source of the spell's power. That means only another Mikaelson witch, you, can break it and bring us back and cure us." Freya informed her son.

"But, Mother..." Finn just hugged his mother tightly, crying into her chest.

"Shh, Shh..." she said kissing the top of his head. "It's time, Finn. Say your goodbyes to your Uncles. This is it now." Freya encouraged him, wiping a few tears from her eyes and Finn's, who nodded reluctantly and sniffled trying to regain his composure.

Freya stroked the side of her son's face softly, "I love you, Finn. Remember that. We'll be together again eventually. Stay strong my beautiful baby boy and stay alive for not only yourself but for your family." Freya said.

"I will, Mother. I promise. I will see you all again. I love you too." Finn Jr replied, taking a deep breath and preparing for what's to come, sharing one final emotional hug with his mother.

Freya & Finn Jr returned to the living room, after their heart-to-heart and their final goodbyes. He hugged his suffering Uncles in Kol and Elijah, who said they loved him and they were counting on him to bring them back when the time is right.

Hayley's phone began to ring, she instantly answered it. "Rebekah is it over?" asked Hayley.

"Nik found a way to stay alive. Our plan worked. Now it's up to you, Hayley and Finn Jr. Make his sacrifice count. Let me speak to my nephew, really quickly. I need to say goodbye." requested Rebekah.

"Of course." complied Hayley, passing the phone to Finn Jr and said their goodbyes. Finn was trying desperately to keep it together, but he'd be lying if he wasn't seriously struggling with it right now.

Finn passed the phone back to Hayley, "I'll come for you soon. Hang tight." promised the crescent hybrid.

Elijah, Kol, Hayley, Finn Jr and Freya are gathered around the table. A paper with all names of the Mikaelson siblings on it. Freya takes one last look at her son, she mouths the words: 'I love you' to him, which sees, Finn struggle to hold back his tears, as they once again stream down his face. But; fights it off and inhaled deep breaths, while mouthing the same words back to her.

" _Vintomas Inta Grum, Vin novus novasomin. Vintomas Inta Grum Vin Callus novasomin_..." recites Freya, her chanting getting louder and louder, as they all hold hands. " _Vintomas Inta Grum, Vin novus novasomin. Vintomas Inta Grum Vin Callus novasomin_..." Freya continued, until the magic of her spell finally took their spirits to the Chambre de Chasse; a magical mindscape that exists on the astral plane that was anchored to Klaus's life-force, who was now in his own personal hell thanks to Marcel Gerard.

Finn Jr & Hayley standalone watching them lifeless and leaning back against the chairs they were currently sat in along with Rebekah, who falls to the floor in her current location. Finn Jr and Hayley let go of their hands and Finn just turns into Hayley hugging her and cries, she comforts him by stroking the back of his head and hugging him.

Later that same evening, Finn Jr and Hayley are seen standing just before the city limits loading the last of the Mikaelson caskets into the back of a large truck with Hope fast asleep in the front of the truck.

"Here's my brother's casket. He'll be safer with you, for now, Hayley. He's under a different sleeping spell to my mother's; he wanted me to cast on him for his own reasons. Please take care of our family Hayley. We'll stay in touch regularly and report our findings. But if you ever need me; just call me okay?" he suggested to her, wanting her to know, she had his full support with whatever she needed from him or just in general.

"I will Finn and thank you. You sure, you're going to be okay on your own?" Hayley asked him. "You know, how important you are right?" she reminded him.

"Yeah I know and don't worry, I can look after myself. How about I check in once a week, maybe that'll ease your mind?" Finn asked her.

"It would. We both have our jobs now, so let's not let them down, Finn. They're counting on us." Hayley concluded.

"Well I am my mother's son right?" smiled Finn, knowing he was reliable; like his mother.

"Haha...you are indeed." Hayley replied, who was inclined to agree with the teenager. "You're a Mikaelson, after all." she further stated. "Take care, Finn." Hayley said.

"You too, Hayley." he replied, smiling still and the two shared a hug before Hayley let him go and gave him a soft wave and a smile. She then turned on her heel and walked away from Finn, opening the driver's side door and hopped inside it, closing the metal door behind her.

Finn waved back at her and then placed his hands in the side pockets of his dark green and white; leather racing jacket. He watched Hayley drive off into the night and leaving New Orleans, Louisiana behind for the time-being.

 _ **Present Day**_ _ **– Five Years Later in Chance Harbor, Washington**_

A flash of light was seen, bringing us back to the present day, five years later. Finn Jr is now twenty-three years old and has somewhat changed physically since we last saw him. He is much more rugged now with finely shaved facial hair and a sense of hardship to him.

He has a much more muscular; athletic build and his taste in fashion has also matured somewhat and is of a more street-wise style now. Finn's short, dark hair is styled forward accordingly with a few spikes here and there.

Finn Jr is seen staring out into the ocean sunset from the harbor bridge; a short distance away from the town entrance, while sitting on the bonnet of his car comfortably with his hands in his coat pockets. He is thinking about his life and about his family, who he misses terribly. He slowly turns his head to the side.

"So this is Chance Harbor…?" he says out loud, as the scene zooms out slowly before eventually fading.

 _...To Be Continued._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Originals, the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Circles of Magic**_  
 _(A Crossover between The Secret Circle & The Originals)  
Written & Adapted by Kai Michaels._

 _ **Chapter Two:**_  
 _A Meeting of Fate_

 _ **Previously on Circles of Magic:**_ _We went back five years into the past, where we met a young warlock named: Finn Mikaelson Jr, son of Freya Mikaelson and the events leading up to our hero's journey. Finn Jr is now on a quest to find the necessary cures to the ailments that plague his family and are the only things keeping them apart. Now five years into the future; we've re-joined Finn Jr, outside the town of Chance Harbor, where he is about to face a series of challenges, truths, new enemies and meet more of his kind. Wherever magic exists; darkness will always follow.  
_

Chance Harbor is a town located in the Northern area of Washington State. It has been long rumored that witches and warlocks have always had a place here; often appearing in local legends and stories over the years to that of a pure mortal's belief at least; unaware that all those legends and stories were true.

Witches and Warlocks of every kind were living among them, walking those same streets, under a cloak of secrecy and sticking to the shadows. All to avoid the horrors of the past their kind had endured at the hands of the witch hunters in the time of Salem and its infamous witch trials, which saw many witches and warlocks burned at the stake, murdered out of fear and contempt for being different.

The Java Brew was the local coffee shop in the town of Chance Harbor; popular for its art in brewing coffee to absolute perfection and excellent customer service. Two beautiful young girls named Faye Chamberlain and Melissa Glaser were sitting by the window enjoying a coffee together; the two women had been best friends for years now and shared the same secret. They were both witches, living in Chance Harbor alongside others of their kind and were once a part of the same secret circle of power, who have since become unbound due to recent events and have once again become solo practitioners of witchcraft.

"So tell me, have you heard from evil princess number two yet? It's not like I care or anything, just call me curious." snickered Faye, the resident bad girl, who took a sip of her caramel latte with a dash of cinnamon on top.

"If you mean Diana, then yes, I have." answered Melissa, not buying Faye's lack of concern for one minute. "She sent me an e-mail, last night, she seems to be having the time of her life traveling the world with Grant." revealed the raven-haired student.

"While we all rot here in this god forsaken town; lucky bitch." sneered the self-proclaimed queen bee. "So she's not coming back anytime soon, then?" she asked.

"It doesn't look like it. She has too, sooner or later. She has school, not to mention the looming threat of these Balcoins arriving any day now, if what Blackwell said is true to Cassie and Diana weeks ago before they killed him. We need her and her power. For all we know Faye, they could be here already…watching our every move." Melissa assumed, leaning forward, "It's a little unnerving." she whispered, moving away looking around.

Faye just looked at her friend, smirking to herself. "Paranoid much: Melissa?" Faye asked, not too worried about the apparent threat. "We have solo magic now. We can protect ourselves just fine. I am never binding our stupid circle again." she vowed.

"Faye…" Melissa said, but couldn't get another word in before Faye cut her off. "No, Melissa! Never again! I'm way better as a solo act, anyway." state the dark brown haired teen, overly confident in her abilities.

"Err…excuse you. The Circle saved your butt, more times than I can count, remember?" reminded Melissa.

"It put us _ALL_ in danger, more like Melissa or don't you remember that part instead?! We were powerless on our own! Our enemies knew that and exploited it more than once!" she accurately stated, "I refuse to be a victim ever again!" she further stated with defiance.

"True." Melissa sighed truthfully to herself, but she also knew they were stronger together too, but extremely vulnerable too. If there was only a way they could bind their circle again, but still maintain their individual abilities to protect themselves. They would all be much better off in Melissa's opinion. But was it even possible; it has to be right?

Their conversation soon came to a halt, when the bell above the coffee shop door rang, signally the arrival of a new customer. Both girls felt an instant yet brief wave of power fill the room. Since becoming unbound their solo magic had grown stronger enabling them to faintly sense other levels of power briefly before vanishing just as quickly after.

"Whoa...did you feel that just now, Faye?" Melissa asked, curiously.

"Totally…and it was strong too." answered the Chamberlain descendent.

Both witches quickly looked around, but the feeling had gone and had no idea of who or what it belonged too.

"There's another witch here. I know it." Faye presumed.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It didn't feel the least bit demonic, from what I could tell." Melissa replied, agreeing with her best friend. "But, where and who?" she questioned.

"Well, let's find out, they must be in here right?" gazing over at the serving area. "Wow…who's the hottie that just bought a coffee?" smirked the taller teen, becoming easily distracted.

"What? Fay-" her words fading to a close, as she watched the attractive; athletic older male move away from the counter and using a thin wooden stick to gently stir his chocolate dusted-cappuccino somewhat after applying some white sugar to the mix. It was Finn Mikaelson Jr.

Melissa rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her friend, "Faye…you and Jake have only been back together for like five minutes, and you're already checking out, other guys, I mean really?" calling her out, objectively.

"Hey! He doesn't own me. Plus we're not exclusive, it was the terms of our agreements or my terms to be more exact." snickering cunningly to herself.

"You're unbelievable." replied Melissa, not surprised in the slightest at Faye's behavior, but still found it appalling in all honesty.

The sound of phone ringing was heard, it was Faye's, she pulled it out of her back pocket and looked at the caller ID. Grinning to herself now, she turned the phone around to show her childhood friend, it was Jake calling. "Speak of the devil." she declared with the raising of her eyebrow, "I'll be right back." Faye promised before standing up and walking away from their table to another area of the coffee shop to answer her phone.

Melissa just shook her head slightly and ran her fingers gently through the side of her black curls, her attention returning to the young man from before, who had since sat down at a nearby table on his own. She watched Finn for a moment blow softly into the top of his hot drink; her interest peaking more and more by the second. She couldn't explain it, but she found herself a little drawn to him, she decided to go over and talk to him.

Leaving her table, Melissa carried her takeaway cup of mocha and herself over to Finn's table, stopping just before it. "Hey. Do you mind, if I join you?" she asked kindly, a warm and friendly smile appearing across her lips.

Finn stopped what he was doing for the moment and looked up at Melissa. Naturally cautious, Finn answered her. "Sure. It's fine with me." He responded, keeping his eye on her for the moment and watched her sit down on the chair across from him.

"I'm Melissa." she smiled, offering Finn, her hand to shake.

Finn cautiously shook her hand. "Finn." he replied.

They shook hands. "Finn eh? I like that name. Is it short for anything like Finley or something?" she chuckled a bit.

Finn smiled widely, "No. It's just Finn." he answered truthfully, withdrawing their hands. "It was my late uncle's name." he confessed.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. How did he die, if you don't mind my asking?" she wondered.

"Err…he was murdered." He admitted sadly, staring down at his coffee cup now, thinking about his Uncle Finn and the rest of his family.

"Oh, my God! I am so sorry, Finn. I didn't mean-" she paused momentarily, thinking it was best she stay quiet for a moment, not wanting to upset Finn further then she felt she already had. "Maybe, I should Err—go…?" she suggested and was about to stand.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Finn replied, their eyes meeting once again. "It's fine, really…please stay." assured the older male, requesting for her not to leave so soon and that everything was fine.

She exhaled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." She replied apologetically and agreed to stay too. "Sure. Okay." she further answered, a little relieved that Finn didn't take offense to anything. It really wasn't her intention.

"Erm…anyway…" moving past the awkwardness, she attempted to continue their conversation. "Are you new here?" she inquired.

"Err…yeah. I just got into town, last night, actually." he divulged freely.

"You did? What do you think of the town, so far?" she speculated.

Finn smiled, "Haha…I've not had a chance to take a proper look around yet." he responded.

"Need a tour guide?" she chuckled, finding herself relaxing easily around him.

Surprised, Finn replied: "Sure…a tour guide would be great. Haha…" he said, appreciating her kindness towards him.

"Great. How about now?!" Melissa proposed.

Finn just chuckled, he liked her energy. "Sure. Why not?! I don't really have much planned for today anyway. But I would like to rent a boat or something here since I don't know, how long I'll be staying here for. I don't fancy sleeping in my car again or paying indefinitely for a motel room, you know?" he explained to Melissa.

"That's no problem, I can help you there. I grew up in this town, and the Harbor is full of great boats. I can show you, maybe you can get a good deal?" she smiled, hopeful in helping Finn find a place to stay, while he was in town.

Finn smiled at her, "Great. Thanks, Melissa." he replied, thankful for meeting her.

Melissa didn't seem to be much of a threat to him at all, and he was going to need to make some friends here. Especially, if he was going to find anything here at all that would help him on his quest to cure his family of their ailments; since his trail had gone cold lately. He needed to figure out his next move, and this town could be the perfect place for him to do so.

"Okay then, let's go." Melissa decided, standing up and remembered, she couldn't just leave Faye here without telling her, where she was going. "Oh right…Erm…could you just wait here a second Finn? I came with a friend see, and I best tell her, where I'm going. You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Not at all, please do. I can wait." Finn assured her and drank some of his cappuccino.

"Okay, great. I won't be a minute." she smiled, heading off to look for Faye, who was just coming out of the girls' bathroom. "Faye!" called Melissa, re-joining her friend outside the ladies.

"What?" Faye said, looking her over. She knew her friend too well. "You're totally ditching me aren't you?" she voiced with the utmost certainty.

"I'm sorry, Faye. But you know that guy, we were talking about earlier? While you off talking to Jake, I introduced myself to him. He's like really nice. He's name is Finn, and he just got into town, last night. I'm going to show him around, plus he needs a place to stay. So I'm going to help him. You don't mind do you?" she asked her friend, after explaining things to her.

Faye placed her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes and sighed at Melissa. "Fine. Whatever. If you must or maybe I'll just tag along…?" she considered a lopsided grin forming across her soft lips.

"Seriously?!" Melissa challenged.

"Why not?! Two heads are better than one right? And it's not like I have anything better to do." she confessed, folding her arms across her chest now. "Jake just blew off our hook-up session later. Something about his grandfather wanting to speak with him or something, he said it was urgent but whatever. So are we going or what?" Faye wondered.

Melissa sighed, "Fine. Let's go. Just don't embarrass me, alright? I like him a lot." She requested of her best friend.

"But you've only known him for five minutes?" she reminded her.

"Urgh…Faye! Please! I'm begging you! Don't-" she said, before she was interrupted.

"Fine: fine! I'll behave or whatever." she said, looking away for a moment.

"Thank you. Come on, I'll introduce you." Melissa insisted.

Melissa led Faye over to Finn's table, where he was patiently waiting for her.

"Finn this is Faye. She's my best friend-" Melissa was cut off again, as Finn quickly rose to his feet in shock and surprise.

"Hayley?!" he yelled, looking straight at Faye.

"Err…no dumbass! My name is Faye! Who's this Hayley chick?" she asked Finn.

"Oh, Err…." realizing he may have made a mistake, snapping out of it. "I'm sorry…you just really look, someone, I know is all." Finn revealed, "Forgive me." he concluded, genuine in his request to be forgiven.

Faye and Melissa looked at each other for a moment and then back at Finn. Faye leaned in towards her friend's ear and whispered: "Freak." she presumed, "He's clearly crazy, let's get out of here now, while we still can, alright?" Faye urged.

Melissa just shook her head, "It's a simple mistake Faye, god. Let's just go, already." insisted the raven haired girl.

"Whatever. Just keep him away from me. You can have him." Faye whispered back, her decision final.

Melissa just ignored Faye and once the introductions were officially over; all three witches left the Java Brew together. Things remained awkward between Finn & Faye for most of the tour of Chance Harbor, but Finn could've sworn it was Hayley when he first met Faye. They were practically identical, the resemblance was uncanny. Maybe Hayley had a twin, she didn't know about? Either way, this was clearly not Hayley, but they definitely had similar attitudes that much was true.

"I guess that ends our tour, Finn. What did you think of our little home away from home here?" Melissa joked with a smile.

Finn smiled back, "It's rather quaint isn't it?" he replied happily.

"It's a dump; plain and simple." Faye added, rather sharply.

Finn looked at Faye raising an eyebrow at her, "I wouldn't go that far. But you're entitled to your own opinion, Faye." argued Finn.

The three witches brought their tour to an end down by the Chance Marina docks, where Finn managed to secure a boat for himself to stay in during his time here. The sun was already setting, and nightfall would soon follow.

"Before you go, girls, how about we take a look at my new home for the moment. Interested?" Finn asked dangling his new boat key in front of them like a piece of meat and give into temptation.

"Sure, I'm in. How about you Faye? It'll be fun." Melissa predicted.

"Fine and then can we go? I'm already bored." She responded, fed-up.

The trio made their way onto Finn's newly rented boat and had a look around. The boat cabin was recently furbished and seemed to be immaculate condition along with the rest of the vessel. Its engine was top-notch and was ready to set sail at any point. The owner was contacted prior and seemed relieved that some could pay his fees and make use of it since he didn't have much interest in sailing anymore or maintaining said boat from this point onwards. He was prepared to make Finn an offer to buy it from him if he had an interest in it beyond the young male's current use of it. So it was up to Finn now, the ball was in his court going forward, and Finn did say he'd think about it.

The girls and Finn began making their way off the boat; back down onto the docking bridge. Finn placed his hands inside his jacket's side pockets, they were about to say their goodbyes for the night.

"Thanks for today girls. It means a lot." he admitted, grateful to them.

"It was our pleasure right, Faye?" Melissa asked.

"Sure. I've never had so much fun!" Faye replied her sarcasm as clear as day.

"Ignore her. It was great meeting you Finn…" her words fading as Melissa and Finn shared a friendly hug. "Well, you have our numbers or at least mine for now. We should hang out again, sometime soon. I have some other friends, I'd love for you to meet." she desired to happen.

Faye just rolled her eyes, "Good grief! Why don't you just invite him to the boathouse party tomorrow night? He can meet everyone then. It's no big deal." Faye mentioned.

Melissa mentally smacked her forehead, "Of course! The boathouse party! I completely forgot! That's perfect! What do you say, Finn, are you up for it? It'll be a great chance for you to meet new people too, especially, if you're going to be staying here for a while." she figured.

Finn thought about it for a moment, wondering if it was wise to do say. But it was a small town, and it's not like he could keep a low profile for long. So he might as well embrace things a bit and use all his future connections to find what he was looking for or that could at least present him with a new lead that could help save his family from their current plight.

"Err…sure. It sounds like fun." he replied with a half-a-smile.

"Awesome. Well why don't Faye & I pick you up tomorrow night around 7 pm?" she proposed.

"7 pm is fine. I'll be here." Finn said, accepting the proposal warmly.

"Great! Now that we have our playdates set, can we go? I'm starving!" Faye exclaimed, Finn just snickered to himself.

"Alright, already! See you tomorrow Finn, have a good night." Melissa hoped.

"Bye Melissa, Faye…" sneered Finn at the mention of Faye's name, who gave Finn an awkward almost yet mocking wave.

Finn Jr watched his new friends head off home, making sure they were okay from a distance. Once they were out of sight, he returned to his new home on the water and began to unpack what he had brought with him on his journey, just wanting to get settled in as soon as possible.

 _...To Be Continued._

 _ **Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals, the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Circles of Magic**_  
 _(A Crossover between The Secret Circle & The Originals)  
Written & Adapted by Kai Michaels._

 _ **Chapter Three:**_  
 _There Ain't No Party like a Balcoin Party!_

 _ **Previously on Circles of Magic:**_ _Finn found himself in the quaint town of Chance Harbor, where he met the likes of Melissa Glaser and Faye Chamberlain; two fellow witches, who practiced their craft in secret. Though all three witches were unaware of the other's gifts; Melissa and Finn Jr found themselves bonding almost instantaneously. Faye, on the other hand, was still skeptical following Finn's sudden outburst upon meeting her and calling her by a different name: Hayley. The two were practically identical, where Finn began to wonder if Hayley had a twin, she was unaware of. Either way, Melissa, and Faye gave Finn a tour of the town; who rented a boat, for now, to act as his official accommodation indefinitely. Finn Jr was invited to a local boathouse party down at Sunset Marina the following night; unaware that he was now set to collide with a dark circle of power, who clearly liked to play for keeps!  
_

It was the night of the boathouse party. Finn Jr was about to engage in his first social event in a long time and wasn't sure what to expect; he was rather nervous about the whole ordeal. He had been alone for so long now, it was proving even harder to shake, but he was determined to move past his insecurities and at least try and build a life for himself again in the town of Chance Harbor, while still honoring his promise to save his family from their ailments. His mother, especially, wouldn't want him to put his entire life on hold just for them. He deserved to live his life how he wanted and was long overdue for some fun.

Despite all of this, a new group of recent arrivals across the bay were already planning to crash the boathouse party later tonight and finally make their presence known. They were, of course, the four Balcoin siblings that the former secret circle that Faye & Melissa were a part of were previously warned about by the traitor and madman known as John Blackwell. A silver dollar coin was seen being flipped up into the air repeatedly until it was eventually caught revealing the first of the Balcoin siblings and the most powerful too. His name was Frederic Balcoin. He was the eldest of the four and the current leader of their incomplete circle of dark warlocks and witches. He is a man in his early 20s, quite handsome with mildly tanned white skin and an athletic yet slender build with short light brown hair and deep blue eyes.

"So, what do you have to report Lucifer? And where is Salazar?" he demanded to know, looking up slowly at the arrival of his younger half-brother.

"The boathouse party is still going ahead, and I am confident that our half-sister, Cassie will be present." informed Lucifer. Meet Lucifer Balcoin. He is a second eldest among his four half-siblings and the second strongest male witch in the circle. Lucifer is a very attractive young man with tanned white skin, hazel eyes, and light brown hair that he wears tousled with gel. He is on the shorter end of average height with a lean, athletic build and is eighteen years old to exact.

"As for Salazar?" he scuffs and shrugs his shoulder, "Hell if I know." admitted the teen warlock.

"Well that's not good enough!" announced a rather disapproving feminine voice, who stepped out of the shadows from behind Frederic. This is Scarlett Balcoin. She is the half-sister to the Balcoin brothers and is the third-in-command. She has long fiery red hair with pale yet fair white skin and quite beautiful with a slender yet petite frame. She is currently seventeen years old.

"Easy, Scarlett." Frederic commanded softly raising his hand up slightly. "Find him. Both of you! He will not ruin our plans tonight. Bring him back here, so I can scold him myself. Use a locator spell, if you have too. Just find him…now!" Frederic ordered without any arguments from his two siblings, who nodded and took their leave.

Frederic jumped down off the crate of boxes he was currently sat on top of and landed on his feet. He walked over to a nearby table with a map of the world that was open with a black scrying crystal that was attached to a black string lying across it.

"Now to find Diana and bring her back, we've got a family reunion to plan." Freddie told himself with an evil snicker.

Frederic carefully picked the crystal up by its string and held it above the map; where he began swinging it around slowly reciting an incantation to pinpoint her exact location now and lure her back with a little magical assist. The crystal swung more rapidly as it was zeroing on Diana's dark magic before eventually dropping its point onto Sydney, Australia, which was also Grant's hometown.

"Gotcha! Hello, little sister…" smirked Freddie proudly to himself. Now that he had Diana's location, he could implement the next part of his diabolical plan. He was for certain a chip off the old block and very much like his late birth father, John Blackwell, in that respect.

Elsewhere Lucifer and Scarlett were hot on the trail of finding their youngest brother, Salazar. They had just recently finished performing a simple locator spell to track his whereabouts. They found him, spying on our hero, Finn Mikaelson Jr down at the main docks from a distance.

"Yo! Salazar! What the hell?" Lucifer called out to him, approaching his half-sibling.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Sal! You were supposed to stay with Luc!" Scarlett said with agitation and annoyance.

"Like I care...I've been busy!" he responded, introducing the youngest of Balcoin siblings. Salazar Balcoin is a sixteen-year-old troublemaker with no respect for authority and someone who doesn't like to be told what to do. He is around about 5'4" in height, has soft white skin and a toned, athletic build. He has crystal blue eyes and short dark brown hair.

"Doing what?" Luc asked.

"Nothing, I bet…he's always been the slacker in this family." Scarlett believed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Shut it, Scar!" Salazar exclaimed angrily, getting in his older sister's face a little.

"Make me!" Scar requested with a sick smile.

"Enough!" Luc demanded, getting in-between the warring duo and separating them. Luc looked at both of them once, before returning to face Salazar. "Sal, what are you doing here on the docks?" Lucifer questioned.

He batted his older brother's arm away, moving away from Scarlett and Lucifer to resume his observations. "A new player arrived in town, two nights ago. I wanted to make sure; he wasn't a threat to us. So I've been watching him. He's already made friends with those Faye & Melissa girls." Salazar revealed.

"I see. And, where is this new player?" Luc wondered.

"There." Sal pointed out towards Finn's boat, "He's set up shop on that boat. I don't know his name yet, but something's off about him. I just can't put my finger on it." He concluded.

Lucifer and Scarlett look over at Finn, who had just stepped out onto the deck with his hands buried in his jacket. He was gazing out at the ocean before him.

"He doesn't look so tough!" judged the fiery red head.

"Look, we'll keep an eye on him and inform Frederic of his presence here. But we have to go. We have a party to get ready for and crash at the same time. Come on, he's waiting…" Lucifer reminded his circle.

Reluctantly, Salazar followed his brother's orders and along with Scarlett took their leave to make their way back return to their current hideout and report back to Frederic too.

Later that night, Finn was seen stepping off his boat dressed in a pair of dark navy blue jeans and a short-sleeved black shirt with the top three buttons left open. He smelled absolutely gorgeous; thanks to this new cologne he bought while he was out in the town earlier collecting groceries for himself. He's short light brown was styled forward accordingly and was now just putting on his black leather jacket, since it was quite chilly tonight. Finn Jr was adjusting his jacket sleeves when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Finn! Hey!" It was Melissa. She was prompt and on-time and was now coming to pick Finn up for the boathouse party tonight, as promised the night before.

"Hey, Mel!" smiled Finn, as the two friends shared a friendly hug.

"You all set? And Mmmm…you smell amazing." complimented the secret female witch.

"Thanks! And yeah, I'm good to go, I think. I'm a little nervous, though…" he admitted shyly.

"Aww…don't be! Everyone is going to love you, I just know it." certain in her assumptions.

"I hope so." He smiled, looking around noticing someone was missing. "Err…where's Faye? Wasn't she supposed to come with you?" he remembered.

"Oh yeah…she just said, she'd meet us there. I don't know why, the thing about Faye is…she's the type of girl to change her mind on a whim. No lie!" Melissa chuckles.

"Oh, I see. Fair enough." Finn replied in an understanding tone. "You look stunning by the way; great dress!" a genuine smile forming across his lips.

"Why thank you!" she giggled. "Let's go!" encouraged the raven-haired teen, taking Finn's hand and leading him away from his boat and back to her car.

The boathouse party was already in full swing with the place practically buzzing and filled to capacity. Finn Jr & Melissa walked into the party together with her arm linked with her new friend. The Mikaelson warlock looked around, impressed by what he saw.

"This place looks great. I guess it's like the local hangout right?" he presumed.

"Pretty much. It's owned by the Conants. Like the rest of our families, they've been in this town for years, and we all grew up together. Adam works behind the bar with his father, who mostly manages the place, but often helps out where he can. They're a pretty good father-son duo, to be honest." Melissa explained proudly.

"Sounds like a real dream team. I never knew my father." Finn disclosed.

"I'm sorry." she replied, feeling sorry for him.

"It's cool. I have my Uncles, so it's not like I never had good male role models growing up." He stated, proud to be a Mikaelson.

"That's good to know. Maybe, I'll get to meet them one day?" she wondered.

"Yeah maybe." Finn said, looking at her with a soft smile, knowing it'll most likely never happen, especially if he couldn't cure them soon.

"Let's grab a drink." Melissa insisted with a smile, making their way over to the bar.

Faye soon walked into the party with her non-exclusive lover right now in Jake Armstrong, a fellow member of their former circle and her date for the night.

"Remind me again, why you're dragging me along to this thing?" Jake sighs, not the least bit interested in being here, sporting a normal black suit and tie with a white shirt.

"Because, I needed a date and quite frankly, we all are a little overdue for some fun, after everything. So just go along with for now, alright?!" Faye suggested, dressed in a low cut; dark purple dress with her black leather jacket on over her shoulders.

"If you say so, since I know, what I'd rather be doing with you instead." he fantasized about, looking at her with a seductive smirk forming across his lips.

Faye just looked at him with an equally seductive yet playful smirk, "Down boy. Plenty of time for that later." she replied, shooting his mental pictures down and leading him over to the bar to get a drink for the two of them.

Adam was working the bar with Cassie and him sharing a conversation. They were former lovers, and both had a growing obsession with dark magic. Adam's obsession began, when he touched the newly darkened crystal skull for the first time and Cassie was a Balcoin by blood, whose family originated the use of dark magic.

"Well, well…what do we have here Jake? If it; isn't the former lovebirds?" Faye teased with great enjoyment.

Cassie and Adam just rolled their eyes at their former circle mate, not impressed by Faye's constant taunting of them.

"Faye." Cassie replied, keeping it brief.

"What do you want, Faye?" Adam asked.

"Well, you're the bartender…I'm sure you can figure it out." she further mocked them, finding it hard already to be around them. It was like torture to Faye, but she had to play nice for their now broken circle's sake. They still needed each other, whether they all liked it or not. It was the only way to protect themselves from their enemies, solo witches, now or not. They were still stronger together than against each other.

"Here you go, you two." Ethan, Adam's father said to Melissa and Finn Jr. He was a tall, athletic built man with short; dark sandy blonde hair in his early 30s.

"So Finn, Melissa tells me, you're new in town?" Ethan asks, completely sober.

"That's right, sir." confirmed the young witch with a soft smile, taking a sip of his soda for starters tonight.

"Ethan Conant." He greeted, introducing himself and offering Finn, his hand to shake. "What do you think of Chance Harbor, so far?" he wondered, curious to hear the youth's thoughts on his hometown, as an outsider.

"It's a nice little town. I have no complaints at the moment." Finn smiled, shaking Ethan's hand.

"Good, good. You should meet my son, Adam, he's great with people, and I'm pretty sure, he'll enjoy hanging out with you. Everyone needs a few friends here and there right? Plus, he spends way too much time with the girls. He could use some more male friends." Ethan grinned a bit, withdrawing his hand now.

Finn chuckled, "Sure, Mr. Conant." happily agreeing with the boathouse owner.

"Please, just call me, Ethan." He insisted.

"Okay. Ethan." Finn nodded, his smile returning once again.

"Well enjoy the party, guys." Ethan hoped, taking his leave to serve the next customer.

Meanwhile, outside, a black jeep pulled up in front of the Boathouse. The engine was shut off, and the doors opened revealing the four Balcoin siblings, who exited the vehicle dressed to not only impress but to crash too.

"Alright, you all know the plan. Mingle first to avoid suspicion and when I give the signal, let them have it. We leave with Cassie tonight!" Frederic predicted, confident in his plan of attack to kidnap his half-sister and separate her from her circle of friends.

"It's a done deal. Relax, Freddie!" Scarlett snickered with overconfidence.

"Yeah, bro. We're not stupid. Get Cassie. No big deal." Salazar stated, not worried in the slightest; his arrogance shining through.

"Just stay on your guard, they're still witches after all. They'll no match for us obviously, but fools rush in where angels fear to tread." quoted Lucifer, focused on the task at hand.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess, it's a very good thing, we're not angels then eh?" laughed Scarlett evilly.

"Indeed." smirked, Lucifer with a cocky grin.

The other three siblings began smirking now too, as they made their way into the boathouse, after locking up their jeep. They took a moment to look around at the large crowd in attendance tonight.

"Spread out and remember to blend in for now." Frederic reminded his circle-mates, who all nodded in obedience and split off into different directions, choosing not to stick to each other too much in the beginning but staying in sight range of the other at all times.

 _...To Be Continued._

 _ **Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals, the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Circles of Magic**_  
 _(A Crossover between The Secret Circle & The Originals)  
Written & Adapted by Kai Michaels._

 _ **Chapter Four:**_  
 _"Freaks Like Me"_

 _ **Previously on Circles of Magic:**_ _-  
_

The boathouse party was proving to be quite the success story with everyone seemingly having a good time. A couple of hours had passed, since the party first began and Finn Jr was standing in the corner, alone, with his back pressed up against the wall looking out at the crowd before him with a glass of soda in his hand that was just over half-full. Melissa had stepped away for a moment to use the ladies' room.

Finn Jr was unaware of the fact he had been catching the attention of a particular male suitor all night. Frederic stood at the end of the bar taking a swig of the pint of cider, he had in his hand; whose gaze remained fixated on Finn. The dark warlock couldn't seem to take his eyes off the Mikaelson witch; despite his best efforts. He couldn't explain it.

Finn took a sip of his soda when Frederic decided to introduce himself. He liked to know, who everyone was in town and this stranger remained a mystery to him for long enough now. The eldest Balcoin made his way over to the New Orleans warlock with his true intentions still in the dark.

"Hey." greeted Frederic with a half-baked smile.

Finn took in the appearance of the man before him. He was handsome, there was no denying that.

"Hi." Finn replied with a tentative smile, naturally cautious.

Frederic placed the palm of his hand slowly against the wall behind Finn, a few inches away from the side of his face. "I'm Freddie." he revealed softly, leaning in slightly towards Finn.

Finn just stared into Frederic's eyes for a moment, a confident snicker briefly made its presence known with the Mikaelson lad taking a second sip of his soda. "Finn." he replied, curious as to what the man's current intentions were.

"Finn eh? I like it." he admitted with admiration.

"Good to know." Finn stated a bit cocky with his delivery.

Frederic smirked a bit to himself, "I bet. Fancy a dance?" he asked with a hint of hope in his tone of voice, losing his original focus just a bit.

"Sure. I've got a spare minute or two." He answered with a confident grin.

Frederic grinned back, he liked Finn's attitude. Frederic took a few steps back, after putting both his and Finn's glasses to one side. He wiggled his finger slowly at Finn, gesturing for him to come towards him. Finn obliged, keeping his guard up and joined Frederic on the dancefloor.

Scarlett was already bored out of her mind; she was starting to get sick of waiting for her brother's signal and was considering just snatching Cassie herself. That's when she looked over at the dancefloor; her facial expression was of pure disbelief and annoyance.

"What the hell?!" Scarlett said out loud at the image of Frederic and Finn, dancing together. "What does he think he's doing?!" she growled a bit, looking to go over there only to find her way blocked by her other brother; Lucifer.

"Scar, leave our brother, be." Lucifer strongly insisted, staring her down.

Scarlett looked up at him, "Out of my way, Luc!" she demanded.

"I can't do that, sister." Lucifer said, turning down his sister's request with defiance.

"Move…" she paused stepping closer towards him, going toe-to-toe with him. "…or I'll make you!" she threatened him angrily; fully intent on seeing her threat realized.

"Try it sister, and you'll regret it! Do you hear me?" he threatened back with a sinister; intimidating look in his eye.

Scar took a moment to weigh her options, as she looked around at her surroundings and the back at the older brother that challenged her impulsive behavior. She was confident, she could take him quite easily, but what would that gain her; two extremely pissed off older brothers that's what. Frederic's temper was something she tried never to trifle with, but Luc's loyalty to him was positively making her sick to her stomach and a little jealous too if she was truly honest with herself here.

"Fine. I'll behave. But what the fuck is he doing with that guy? We should be grabbing Cassie! Our brother is too distracted to remember; why we came here in the first place! Do something; Lucifer!" she implored her half-brother.

Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Frederic and Finn, "I don't know. He must have his reasons. Maybe, he's trying to get some information. We know next to nothing about that guy, remember…" Luc said, returning his attention back to Scarlett.

"Well that's an interesting way to go about it, don't you think? Frederic is not gay, is he?" Scar asked; concerned about the nature of her brother's intentions towards their mystery male.

"What?! Of course not!" Lucifer exclaimed, defending his elder brother's sexuality, almost certain in his judgment.

Scarlett folded her arms across her chest: "Could've fooled me!" Scar protested, clearly not convinced.

"Look, we don't have time for this. The party is starting to wind down slowly; our window of opportunity is starting to close. I'll get Frederic; you get Sal and let's get what we came for!" Lucifer ordered.

Scar smirked, "Finally! Consider it done!" she replied, happy that was finally getting down to business before heading off in search of her younger brother, Salazar Balcoin.

Luc watched his sister leave before turning his attention back to Frederic; could he be having doubts about his own judgment? Was his brother gay and just secretive about his sexuality? He didn't have time to think about that now. He had a job to do and went to collect his brother.

Frederic and Finn were dancing quite cutely together. Frederic had his hands on Finn's hips as the two swayed a bit to the slower choice of music in play currently with both of Finn's arms lightly wrapped around the back of his neck. Frederic seems to have completely forgotten about his plan of attack for his poor; unsuspecting half-sister in Cassie Blake tonight. They were planning to kidnap her and bring her into the family fold like their father had done before them, before his death by Cassie and Diana's hand; using the Crystal Skull. A powerful weapon of magic and destruction, fashioned from the six crystals that were owned by the founding witch families of Chance Harbor.

"Why do I get the feeling you've done something like this before?" he inquired, staring happily into Finn's eyes with a warm smile. His demeanor was different from his normal attitude. It was softer, kinder and more inviting.

Finn smiled back a little, "Maybe, because I have." he admitted with pride.

"I see. So what's your story, Finn? Call me intrigued." He divulged, wanting to learn more about the man before him and the kind of person he was; both personally and professionally.

Finn smirked to himself and was ready to continue with their conversation; when they were rudely interrupted by Lucifer Balcoin.

"Sorry to interrupt mate, but I need to talk to my big brother. Excuse us." Lucifer said with a fake smile before ultimately pulling his brother away from Finn and into the corner rather abruptly.

"What do you think you're doing, Lucifer!?" shouted Freddie, shoving his brother back harshly; seething with anger now.

"That's funny! I was about to ask you the same thing!" Luc yelled back, getting in his brother's face a bit.

"That's none of your business! Now out of my way! You're dismissed!" he commanded furiously, pushing his brother out of his way and looking to return to Finn.

Lucifer looked in disbelief and immediately pulled Frederic back and slammed him into the nearest wall once again. Luc gripped the older Balcoin's shirt, staring down at him. "Have you completely forgotten about the whole reason, why we came here in the first place, brother?! We came for Cassie, remember!" he informed his brother, looking to refresh his memory and get his head back in the game.

Frederic rage was boiling over; his will began overpowering his younger brother's hold on him. The presence of dark magic was being felt, his heartbeat rising with every moment. Lucifer began choking, spitting out blood. Frederic watched his brother fall to his knees with intense; wrath filled eyes releasing the grip on his shirt.

"Freddie, stop-" choked Lucifer, struggling to speak in his attempts to dissuade his brother's from punishing him further with his current spell, as he felt his throat starting to close.

Frederic crouched down; his actions were currently concealed by flashing lights and the large crowds after the music changed becoming more upbeat and well received. He grabbed the base of his brother's chin violently, mad as a hornet still.

"You listen here, little brother…" he demanded, "…you dare lay your hands on me like that again and challenge my authority…I will kill you! Understood!?" Freddie vowed, his ruthless and unforgiving temper driving his actions right now.

The fear in Lucifer's eyes was as clear as day, as they began to bleed out and saw the younger Balcoin quickly nod in agreement. "I-I'm s-sorry, Freddie…" he pieced together vocally, genuine in his apologies.

"Good boy." Frederic replied, releasing Lucifer from his torturous spell. Lucifer fell onto all fours and was desperately trying to catch his breath with his fingertips touching the blood streams that poured out from his very eye sockets.

"Now clean yourself up and let's grab our little sister. The night is still young after all." Freddie requested, smirking sickeningly to himself, before walking off back into the party to finish what he came here to do. He could always finish his business with Finn later without his siblings getting in his way. He'd punish them all if he had too. No-one tells Frederic Balcoin what to do.

Meanwhile outside the boathouse, Scarlett and Salazar Balcoin were almost ready, to begin the next phase of their family's plan.

"You ready for this, kid?" Scar asked her baby brother, patronizing him a bit.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Salazar replied, rather smugly.

"Urgh…you are so annoying. Brat." insulted Scarlett.

"Bitch." Salazar countered.

"Hey! You two! Let's get on with it…I have things to do, you know." Frederic said exiting the boathouse. He was growing tired of waiting now; wanting to just grab Cassie now so he could get back to Finn sooner rather than later. Since their meeting and conversation were so rudely interrupted beforehand.

"Where's Luc?" Salazar asked.

"He's in position." Frederic said, moving behind the bushes to join his siblings. "Start chanting you two…" he instructed them.

The brother-sister duo held the other's hand and closed their eyes, starting their chant for the spell they were going to use to separate Cassie from her friends.

Back inside the boathouse, Finn was looking around for Freddie wondering where he had gotten too. Finn soon found himself bumping into a passing male's shoulder, who apologized for his clumsiness.

"Sorry man. I didn't look where I was going." he apologized.

"It's cool. No harm was done. Later." Finn replied with a nod and a soft smile, before taking his leave with the other male looking on with intrigue and heading off on his own back to the bar, he needed another drink.

"So hey, you ready to go?" smiled Melissa catching up to Finn now and weaving her arm around his, standing at his side now.

Finn turned his head to look at her, he smiled, "Err…yeah…sure. Let's err…go." he stated, a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to find Freddie one more time before the night was through and say goodbye to him, maybe even get his number. But he was sure, they would meet up again, it was a small town after all.

"Great! Let's just say goodnight to the guys' first okay?" suggested Melissa cheerfully.

"Sounds good…" Finn agreed blissfully.

The two friends were about to make their way over to the others when the entire boathouse began to shake suddenly, the two began to steadily balance themselves in the ruckus.

"Finn! What's going on?!" Melissa asked fearfully.

"I don't know…an earthquake, maybe?!" he assumed.

"But this is Chance Harbor? We don't get earthquakes!" Melissa replied, silencing Finn's assumptions right there and then.

"Well…there's a first time for everything, I guess…" Finn said the shaking increasing in strength.

"I'm scared, Finn!" Melissa said clinging onto Finn's muscular arm tightly with both hands as their balancing was becoming a little harder to steady now.

"Don't be! I won't let anything happen to you, Melissa! We've gotta get out of here, let's find the others!" he decided, taking Melissa's hand and leading her courageously through the fleeing boathouse.

"Jaaaake! What the hell is going on?" Faye asked, her two hands holding onto Jake's arm for safety.

"It's an earthquake of some kind, come on. We gotta go…NOW!" Jake ordered and quickly began heading for the entrance doors.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Faye said following suit.

"Cassie?!" called Adam, "CASSIE?!" he yelled again, looking desperately around for her as a couple of beams hit the floor behind him.

"ADAM! Over here!" Cassie shouted, who instantly ran towards Adam, who ran to meet her.

"Are you okay?!" Adam asked, clearly concerned for her well-being.

"Yeah, I'm okay…I think. Where the others?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said, looking around. "We just have to hope they got out. Come on, this place is coming down. Let's get somewhere safe." Adam strongly suggested.

"Okay." Cassie agreed.

"Adam. You okay son?" Ethan said, finding his son and Cassie finally.

"Yeah Dad, don't worry." Adam replied.

"Come on." Ethan said urging his son and Cassie to follow his lead.

The three of them headed for doors when Ethan was suddenly flown back into a wall off to the side.

"DAD!" Adam said, calling after his father. He looked back at Cassie before he was thrown backward and over the bar by an unknown force.

"ADAM!" screamed Cassie, looking to run after him, but found her advance being brought to a stop, she couldn't move.

"Not so fast, Cassie…." said an unfamiliar voice from behind her, who stepped out from the shadows with their arm fully extended and their hand in a claw-like gesture, held out in front of them. It was Lucifer.

Lucifer moved around to face Cassie in front of her. "You're coming with me." Lucifer insisted with a dark smile.

Cassie looked at him, immobilized still by his spell. "Who the hell are you? And what do you want with me?" she asked in defiance.

"I've come to bring you home….little sister." Lucifer grinned, whose hand began uncloaking a hidden symbol burnt into the palm of his hand that Cassie knew all too well.

"It…it can't be." her eyes widened.

"But it is…dear sister." said another voice, it was Frederic this time alongside Scarlett and Salazar, who were chanting still and controlling the shaking with their family's dark magic, who had evil expressions on their faces.

"Father told you…we were coming, did he not?" grinned Frederic darkly.

Cassie gulped a bit, her disbelief ever increasing. It was her four half-siblings, she and Diana had heard about from their father before they killed him for trying to kill their entire kind and leave only his Balcoin family members alive to rule the world with dark magic.

"Let us introduce ourselves, Cassie. Since you're well…indisposed at the moment." he mocked. "I am Frederic, the eldest of our siblings. This is Scarlett and Salazar, who are controlling this mini-earthquake right now. They're quite talented you see. And well…you've already met Lucifer." he said pointing out his brother to Cassie in front of her.

"Hey." he grinned with a brief wave of his free hand.

"Like our brother said…you're coming with us! We have a circle of dark magic to build after all, and Diana will be along shortly from her little sabbatical. I've made it so." Frederic revealed proudly.

"I will…never…join you…and neither will Diana!" she protested ferociously, trying to use her own magic to break free. But the siblings just laugh a bit.

"You're not strong enough yet, Cassie. We've been at this a lot longer than you. So don't waste your energy. Your friends can't help you now either. So just come along quietly, and they get to live." he promised.

"That's what you think!" Adam said out loud with a groan, climbing up over the bar and landed on his feet and threw his hand up launching a table straight at Frederic, Scarlett, and Salazar.

Frederic threw his hand up, redirecting the table with his own magic now to the other side of the room with a simple maneuvering of his hand. Adam looked on, not too surprised by their resilience; but not sure what to do next.

Frederic laughed, "What was that? Amateur." he responded, by flicking two of his fingers forward and telekinetically tossing Adam out the way into a pillar.

"Adam!" Cassie yelled in concern for him. She was getting mad now, her rage increasing fuelling her own dark magic attempting to break Lucifer's spell and with one high-pitched scream, she broke out and send Lucifer flying through the air into a pile of chairs on the floor.

Scarlett and Salazar looked surprised, but Frederic looked as confident as ever. "Impressive, Cassie…" he threw his hand out in a claw-like fashion with that same symbol engraved into the palm of his hand ever present. "…but futile, none the less." He stated coldly, his magic lifting Cassie's body up off the floor slightly after straightening up her body much to Cassie's surprise, his hand was about to close shut when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Freddie?!" Finn said, having run back to the boathouse to see if there was any left he could help out. He was shocked to see, what was happening before him.

Frederic quickly turned his head to see Finn standing there. "Finn!? Get out of here now!"

He looked over at Adam and Ethan unconscious on the floor with Lucifer starting to get back on his feet and then up at Cassie in the air.

"Please…help me…" begged Cassie, not wanting to be kidnapped by her dark siblings and was currently powerless to stop them at the moment.

"Finn, I said go!" Frederic asked, almost pleading with him to do as he asked, not wanting to hurt him if he could avoid it.

"I can't do that, Freddie. I'm sorry… _Vodux!"_ he said with great reluctance and without warning threw his hand out allowing the presence of magic to be felt, telekinetically launching Frederic into the closest wall rather violently, knocking him unconscious and releasing Cassie from his spell, who hit the floor reasonably gently.

Scarlett and Salazar quickly ended their chant and caused the shaking to end and went to attack Finn in retaliation for his attack on their brother looking to use some magic of their own. But Finn Jr was too quick for them, who raised both his hands up instantaneously in anticipation causing the hazy narrative of magic to return with a vengeance and threw them back into the wall, where they dropped down into the buffet tables, breaking them in two.

"Son of a bitch!" Lucifer said from behind now back up and angrier than ever.

Finn then quickly turned around to face the male charging towards him having grabbed a knife from one of the nearby tables, looking to stab him with it. _"Lem duree mohana…"_ he recited with a claw-like hand gesture allowing Finn to inflict a magical hold on Lucifer, restricting him down onto his knees, restraining him with little effort.

"Clearly your dark magic is strong, but it's nothing compared to my family's magic." Finn stated in all seriousness, knowing he was the stronger witch currently. _"Phasmatos Somnus!"_ he chanted twist his hand upright into a fist, knocking Lucifer out instantly under the golden gauze of magic.

Finn took a look around the fallen Balcoins and the mostly still intact boathouse. He saw Ethan and Adam on the floor along with Cassie. What did he just get himself into? What was going on around here that he didn't know about? And why was Freddie trying to hurt Cassie? It made no sense to him. The best thing he could do now though was to get some help and get everyone to the hospital. It was the least he could do.

 _...To Be Continued._

 _ **Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals, the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Circles of Magic**_  
 _(A Crossover between The Secret Circle & The Originals)  
Written & Adapted by Kai Michaels._

 _ **Chapter Five:**_  
 _"The Mystery of You"_

 _ **Previously on Circles of Magic:**_ _-.  
_

"Cassie! Oh, my god! Are you okay?" asked Melissa after walking into Cassie's hospital room and straight over to her with Faye & Jake behind her.

Cassie was sitting up in bed, happy to see her friends despite certain differences between them.

"I'm fine, Melissa. I should really be thanking your friend." Cassie admitted truthfully.

Melissa raised her eyebrow, "What friend?" she wondered.

Cassie smiled, "You know, Finn? I think that's his name right?" she replied.

Melissa, Faye & Jake looked at each other then back at Cassie. "Wait…Finn saved you? How?" she asked, wanting to know more. "It was like four against one?! Right?" reminded the raven-haired teen.

"Oh…you guys don't know. Finn's like us. He's a witch and very powerful one too. He threw Frederic right across the room with just a wave of his hand and a spell, I've never heard of before, knocking him out. He saved my life. Before I blacked out, the others were coming straight for him. It was amazing, I won't lie." Cassie informed her former circle of witches.

"Finn's a witch?!" Melissa is in shock, not sure how to react to this new information right off the bat.

Faye folds her arms across her chest, "Well this just got a whole lot more interesting. Like what is he doing here in the first place? That's what I'd like to know." Faye concluded.

"And if it's actually our enemy and not our friend." Jake further suspected.

"Guys stop. He's not our enemy. He saved me, remember!? Let's hold off on passing judgment until we learn more about him. He's still in town right? Maybe, once they discharge me later, we'll go find him and ask him some questions." Cassie suggested.

"Yeah, Cassie's right guys. Finn did save her. So we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Melissa said, agreeing with Cassie, not wanting to think badly of her new friend.

"Fine, whatever…we'll wait." Faye replied with Jake also agreeing for the moment.

"Good. How are Adam and Ethan doing?" Cassie asked, concerned for her former lover and his father.

"They're fine. A couple of concussions, but luckily nothing was broken. They're releasing them later." answered Melissa with a sense of relief.

"Thank God." Cassie replied.

"I guess daddy dearest was right, wasn't he? The other kids he fathered, they're here in Chance Harbor. What are we going to do about them?" Faye asked, regarding the large elephant in the room, metaphorically speaking and all.

Cassie took a moment and looked away from her friends, "I honestly don't know Faye." she replied with a defeatist tone. "They're strong guys, really strong." Cassie informed them upon turning her attention back her former circle mates.

"If it weren't for Finn, they would have kidnapped me without much of a fight. And from what Frederic said, Diana's already on her way back to Chance Harbor thanks to some spell of his. It's only matter of time before they come for both of us at once, this time. We have to be ready." Cassie urged her friends.

"And we will." stated Jake with complete confidence. "Let's re-bind the circle. We'll be stronger that way to fight off these Balcoin brats and protect our own." he passionately suggested, stepping forward. "I know you agree with me, Cassie, right?" Jake asked.

"Whoa! Hold on just a minute!" Faye interrupted, stepping forward joining Jake again and looking over at everyone. "Don't we all get a say in this? And I for one refuse to bound again…and we both know Diana won't want to be either. We don't need it. We're stronger on our own." Faye insisted with the utmost defiance.

Cassie, Jake & Melissa listened to Faye, who was the most outspoken of them all. She hated being bound before, so why would she ever agree to do so again? It didn't help them much the first time in her opinion, so why make the same mistake twice?

"Faye…I understand, how you feel. But Jake's right. I know it's a lot to give up…but we have to be to protect ourselves. We have to re-bind the circle." she further stressed.

"No way!" she shouted, "Absolutely not! I'm leaving this discussion right now!" Faye expressed and stormed out of the room in her frustration.

"FAYE!" called Jake & Cassie, after her.

"I'll talk to her." Jake said, looking to head off to do so.

"Wait, Jake…" Melissa said standing up, halting his retreat. "She's my best friend. I'll talk to her. You stay here with Cassie, alright?" Melissa decided and with a nod took her leave to catch up with Faye.

"Faye! Wait…!" Melissa shouted, catching up to her and blocking any further advances by standing in front of her.

"Out, of my way Melissa!" Faye warned her best friend, staring her down fiercely.

"Look…the last thing, I wanna do is have my solo magic restricted again. But we both know, rebinding the circle is our only chance at defending ourselves against the Balcoin siblings. Their dark magic is strong from what Cassie tells us, we need to be able to fight that, or we lose Cassie and Diana to them. They're our friends, Faye." Melissa explained, trying to convince Faye that rebinding their power circle was the best move for all of them to combat their considerably more powerful enemies.

Faye just stared into Melissa's eyes, her friend knew her too well. Faye wasn't stupid, she knew that rebinding their circle would be their strongest defense against the Balcoins, but hated the idea of losing her solo magic for the second time and having to use magic by committee again. It wasn't her style or who she was.

"Don't you think I know that? It would safer, yes, but I…I…just can't Melissa." Faye replied, "I'm sorry, okay? I just won't." Faye further protested, moving past her friend to resume her exit.

"Faye…" Melissa exhaled in disappointment and defeat, before turning around to watch her friend leave. Something had to be done, they needed to protect themselves going forward, but they needed Faye onboard to do so, despite Melissa's own reservations about the choices before her. She now had an important decision to make.

Later that day, Finn Jr was seen pulling up in his black Impala; outside an apartment building in the small town, a few miles west of Chance Harbor. He parked his car in one of last few remaining parking spaces and cut his engine, turning everything off. He opened his driver's side door and stepped out onto the ground below to look up at the tall building before him. He looked away and closed his side door, locking his vehicle up electronically with the car key in his hand.

Finn took in his surroundings for a moment; instinctively on guard, whenever he arrived in a new location that was unfamiliar to him. Finn slipped both his hands into the side pockets of his black leather jacket and made his way towards the main entrance of the residential tower to meet with an old family friend, who had contacted him earlier this morning; which was quite unexpected. They had something to show him and some new information to share with him, quite urgently too, so here Finn was and filled with anticipation at what he was about to learn.

Back in Chance Harbor at the same time; Cassie and Adam, who had been newly released from the hospital along with Melissa, Jake & Faye were seen driving in Chance Marina in search for Finn. They had questions for him that only he could potentially answer for them; the quintet was determined to learn more about their new visitor following Cassie's shocking revelation about Finn's secret warlock nature.

"This is place right; Melissa, Faye?" Cassie asked them.

The two girls nodded, "Yeah this is it. This is where Finn's been staying since he arrived here." Melissa answered. "That's his boat right there…" she further added, pointing out the large boat at the end of the main dock.

"Okay, then…let's go talk to him." Cassie decided and made her way down the dock with the others following her lead; unaware someone was watching them very closely from afar, hidden from their sight. It was Frederic. He had his own reasons for wanting to speak with the Mikaelson witch following their last encounter.

The quintet walked down the main dock to Finn's boat, where Melissa triggered the descent of the automated ramp by pressing the respective button. Once fully deployed the group of five climbing up the ramp and stepped down on the main deck. They took a moment to suss things out, while Melissa moved towards the main cabin door and pulled down on the metal handle there, but it wouldn't open for her. It was locked.

"It's locked." Melissa told the others.

"Which means: he's not here." Jake accurately deduced with frustration.

"Maybe he's downtown?" Adam speculated.

"Possibly…" Cassie concluded.

"Well that's just great then isn't it?!" commented the Chamberlain teen with an annoyed sigh.

"…or it's an opportunity?" Jake admitted.

"To do: what exactly?" Melissa asked, suspicious now.

"Break in of course and take a look around." sniggers Jake happily.

"What?! No!" Melissa instantly protested against.

"I'm in. Let's find out, who this guy really is…" Faye smiled, all for breaking and entering.

"Guys…no!" Melissa further expressed her disapproval of the idea.

"Relax, Melissa. Now stand back…" Jake advised his circle mates, who took a step back. _"_ _Seram, resera_ _s!_ _"_ chanted the blonde-haired jock as his hand hovered over the silver handle, staring it down and concentrating his magical energies, but was unable to unlock the door.

"It's not working…he might have spelled the door." Jake said, looking over at the others behind him; certain in assumptions.

"Together then…?" Adam proposed to the group.

"Sounds good…" Faye smiled, liking the idea of a joint effort in procuring information about Finn Jr by trespassing further into his private property.

"I agree. Melissa? You in?" asked Cassie, hopeful regarding Melissa's cooperation.

Melissa sighed, not comfortable with this, but she had to admit she was curious about what other secrets her new friend was hiding from her. "Okay. I'll help…but I don't feel good about this…" she divulged, reluctantly.

"Neither do I, but it's important." she further implied.

"So we're all in agreement?" Adam asked, looking for confirmation.

They all nodded, "We are." Cassie replied.

"Okay then, all together now…" Adam instructed everyone.

" _Seram, resera_ _s!_ _Seram, resera_ _s!_ _"_ chanted the quintet repeatedly together. The presence of their combined magic being felt, the door began to shake as they tried to overpower Finn's spell to gain access to the interior of his boat.

Finn was then seen walking up a flight of stairs, heading towards his destination, when he stopped moving for a second when he the hazy narrative of his magic alerted him at the attempt to undermine his sealing spell that was protecting his boathouse home.

"Someone's trying to break the protection spell on my boat. I can feel it." Finn was not impressed, he was angrier more than anything. He then closed his eyes and began to start reciting a counter chant.

" _Phasmatos Fumos Extas! Phasmatos Fumos Extas!"_ Finn sharply retaliated with, the hazy narrative returning with a vengeance and canceling out the magic of the quintet back in Chance Harbor.

A large, aggressive flash of mystical energy exploded from the cabin door and telekinetically threw the group of friends back away from the door quite violently with a few screams from the girls as they all hit the deck floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Faye yelled in disbelief and fear too.

"Ugh….that's going to leave a mark…" replied Jake, so cavalier, in his delivery.

"I've never felt power like that before…" Melissa revealed, "…I felt his anger. His fury." she further admitted.

"Who's?" asked Cassie.

"Finn's…" Adam replied, beating Melissa to the punch.

The five friends looked at each other, not sure, what to think. Melissa was the most affected by what they had tried to do, she found herself getting more upset about it as her eyes began to slowly fill with water; knowing the tears that followed would not grant her peace of mind or Finn's immediate forgiveness for that matter. She felt horrible, knowing her betrayal would only be felt more than ever by Finn, wherever he may be.

Finn opened his eyes slowly and sniffed a bit. He was hurt. Finn kept his emotions in check for the time being and quickly wiped his eyes clean of any tears that were trying to escape in his upset with his forearm, before shaking it off and resumed his stairway climb. He'd deal with everyone eventually when he returned to Chance Harbor in the next couple of days, but until then they could rot for all he cared right now.

The quintet opted to leave the Chance Marina for now and console Melissa, starting to think that maybe they should have just waited until they saw him in-person and boiled things down to a lapse in judgment on their part regarding recent events and to curb their growing desperation. They were all scared of their new enemies, and that same fear was forcing them to make bad decisions and had quite possibly just ruined a potential alliance and friendship with Finn Jr, who may have been able to help them.

Frederic had witnessed the whole thing; his own growing confusion over Finn Jr would only further complicate things for himself, his siblings and his plans for both Cassie and Diana. Once the coast was clear and the others had driven off, Freddie made his own way over to Finn's boat, where he walked up the ramp before ultimately stepping off and onto the deck. He positioned the palm of his hand onto the cabin door; where he tentatively maneuvered his fingers down the center of its wooden base.

"Who are you, really, Finn? And what are you truly after here in Chance Harbor?" he asked himself out loud, "I have to know…" Frederic told himself; who was determined to succeed at any cost.

The scene began moving out slowly, away from Frederic, who was clearly torn about the whole situation. He didn't know what to think or feel. All he knew was that he had to uncover the truth about Finn Jr and he wasn't going to stop until he did; he always did enjoy a good mystery and was undefeated in solving them too.

 _...To Be Continued._

 _ **Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals, the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Circles of Magic**_  
 _(A Crossover between The Secret Circle & The Originals)  
Written & Adapted by Kai Michaels._

 _ **Chapter Six:**_  
 _"The Ties that Bind Us"_

 _ **Previously on Circles of Magic:**_ _-.  
_

Finn had finally reached his destination and was now standing outside the designated front door of the apartment and family friend in question. He took a moment and knocked on the door gently and patiently waited for the door to open.

The sound of the door unlocking was heard through its thick; wooden structure. The door slowly opened and revealed its tenant to be none other than Hayley Marshall; Hope's mother and the current guardian of the sleeping Mikaelson family, who patiently await the day to be awakened and free of the ailments that plague them.

"Finn…" smiled Hayley, happy to see him after so long and gave him a hug. "You made it." she mentioned further.

Finn hugged her back, a soft smile gracing his own lips now too. "Hi, Hayley…It's been a long time eh?" reminded the Mikaelson witch.

Hayley brought their hug to an end, "It has. Too long, I think. Come in, I have news and a little surprise too." smiled Hayley again, stepping to the side and letting Finn inside her apartment and then closing the door him.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked, highly curious now.

"Patience…my dear sweet; Finn!" she joked in a playful yet teasing manner. "Wait here and close your eyes…" she insisted, he did so.

Finn chuckled a bit, "Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!" Hayley further requested.

He chuckled again, softer this time, not sure what to expect. "Okay, okay!" grinning a bit too himself, Finn did as Hayley requested and closed his eyes.

Hayley bit down on her lower lip before tip-toeing off into the next room. "Keep 'em closed, Finn! I swear!" the hybrid warned him.

Finn laughed, "They are closed. Jesus…just hurry up would you!?" Finn exclaimed, keeping his eyes closed still.

Hayley peered around the doorframe of the other room to make sure they were still closed and began re-entering the living room carrying a small male child in her arms with short dark brown hair; dark blue eyes and someone who couldn't be more than five years old. She was telling to stay quiet softly with her finger on her lips, smiling more.

"Hayley? Can I open them yet?" Finn asked.

Hayley stood in front of him; excited for Finn right now. "You can open them now." she said, giving him permission finally.

Finn slowly opened his eyes, he saw Hayley standing there with a small boy in her arms. In his confusion and surprise, his eyes widened slightly: "Who's this?" he asked.

"Finn…" she said, pausing for a moment and looking into his eyes. "…Look at him, very carefully and listen to what your heart tells you…" Hayley advised him.

Finn didn't understand, but followed Hayley's advice and studied the toddler very carefully and gazed into the young boy's innocent eyes; the boy looked up into Finn's eyes while gently sucking on the top of his tiny hand.

Suddenly, Finn's eyes began to water at the realization of the boy's identity, "It can't be…." his voice began to break down, as a tear left the corner of his eye and ran down the side of his cheek. "M-Matty…?!" he managed to piece together the name of his twin brother.

Hayley held back some of her own emotion, after seeing Finn's reaction first-hand to his brother's return: "It's really him, Finn…" she said taking a deep breath.

In that very moment, Finn reached over and took his brother from Hayley's arms and just held him against his body, hugging him tightly and stroking the back of his head gently. "Matty…" Finn just broke down, falling to his knees and crying into the side of his twin brother's neck.

"My brother…" he could barely get those words out, it was a truly heart-wrenching moment for the young Mikaelson witch and tugged at Hayley's heartstrings too and who couldn't help but shed a tear. It was a beautiful moment.

Finn had finally been reunited with his twin brother, Matthias Mikaelson; who was longer plagued by the ancient dark magic that had mystically aged him to that of an eighteen-year-old teenager like Finn Jr; five years ago that had turned him into a salvage; primal beast. His werewolf curse triggered unnaturally by that same dark magic that stripped him of everything that he held dear. It had stolen Matthias's innocence and corrupted the purest of all wolf forms; their infancy and the freedom of choice to whether they wish to trigger their curse by killing another or by sparing themselves such a fate.

Hayley kneeled down next to Finn and pulled him gently towards her, where she hugged him like a mother would her own child with the once again innocent Matthias in-between them. But Finn's emotional breakdown would not end there. Soon Hayley revealed to him that his cousin; Hope Mikaelson had also been freed of the same curse her cousins had been inflicted with and had reclaimed her lost innocence too in the form of an eight-year-old girl with beautiful, long dark hair and a button nose with enchanting brown eyes.

A few hours later, after Finn had regained his composure following the highly emotional and draining surprises that Hayley had presented him with, along with a short power nap. He awoke to Hayley entering his room with a bottle of booze and a couple of whiskey glasses.

"Hey…" greeted Hayley softly, as Finn sat up on the double bed that occupied the spare room.

"Hey…" Finn replied with a sniff and wiped away any dry tears that remained.

"How you feeling?" she asked, concerned about him naturally and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Here…get this down your neck." Hayley said, pouring each of them a glass of bourbon and gave Finn, one of those glasses to drink from.

Finn half-smiled a bit too himself, taking the glass and drank from it a little bit. "Overwhelmed, happy, confused…the list is endless." Finn admitted.

Hayley stared at him for a moment, taking a sip of her bourbon. "How?" inquired Finn, looking at the crescent pack queen, ready to listen.

"Your great-uncle: Solaris." she confessed truthfully.

"Seriously..?" Finn reiterated.

"Yep…I was just as surprised as you." she said, taking another sip of her drink.

"What was the catch?" quizzed the 23-year-old.

"No catch. Just that…he never intended for you; Hope or Matt to stay as teenagers for the rest of your days. He originally changed you to be able to protect yourselves against Marcel and the coming danger among other things." Hayley explained.

"Yet…I'm now five years older and have not returned to my former self." Finn stated quite accurately too.

"True, but you know how important you are. Sol told me to give you this…" the mother of one replied, pulling out a letter addressed to Finn Jr.

Finn looked down at the envelope then back up at Hayley, who nodded as Finn took it from her hand; reluctant to read it.

"Do you know it says?" he asked her.

"Nope…just that he wants you to read it upon your return to Chance Harbor." she answered. "…and he also has a theory on how we can save our family." Hayley reported.

Finn instantly looked up from the envelope and back at her, "What theory?" wanting to know more now.

"Your grandmother, Esther, and the original spell that created the vampires. The same spell that turned your uncles and aunt into original vampires, a thousand years ago." Hayley stated with slight disdain.

"What?! How he is that going to help them!? My grandmother was crazy; my mother told me, but just happened to be an extremely powerful witch." Finn replied. "I studied all her grimoires…she really was gifted. I won't lie." He added.

"Yeah, she was a psycho. But…Sol is Esther's younger brother, so if he thinks that's the key to all this, since everything else we've done to find these cures has not been very bountiful. I'm willing to take his word for it." Hayley said.

"But mother told me the spell was lost, centuries ago…" he reminded her.

"True. That's where Vincent Griffith comes in, the Regent of the New Orleans witches. The ancestors reconstructed the spell with a few minor adjustments to help bring the Beast into existence through Marcel and fulfilling the prophecy by using Vincent to perform the spell for them to create the serum needed to make it so. Sol believes; Vincent still has the spell locked away somewhere, and he's going to find it for you." Hayley explained.

"Me? Why?!" he demanded.

"The spell can only be performed by a Mikaelson witch and since your mother's asleep indefinitely; Hope back to normal who by the way wouldn't even use magic during her teen phase as you know and Matt's a baby wolf again. You're the only one, who can perform the spell." she informed the warlock.

Finn put the glass down and moved off the bed quite quickly turning around to face Hayley right away. "Are you nuts?! Do you know the sheer volume of power it would take to perform a spell of that magnitude? The Ancestors were full of centuries' old witches and warlocks; it was easy for them. My grandmother was in a class of her own. And my mother well…she was already powerful in her own right!" Finn did acknowledge these truths believe it or not. "How am I supposed to follow in their footsteps? I'm quite powerful myself, Hayley; don't get me wrong, but I'm not that powerful yet." Finn Jr expressed with great honesty.

Hayley stood up and placed her hands on his shoulders, "You'll find a way. Plus you're not alone. If your great uncle is right and this is really the only way, then I need to finish collecting the rest of the werewolf venom from the seven North Atlantic wolf packs, they're vital to curing your uncle Kol and Elijah of their wolf bites." Hayley knew this and had already procured half of what she needed from them.

"Everything else you'll need is explained in that letter, Finn at least that's what Sol told me. So read it, when your return to Chance Harbor like he requested and let's save our family already, okay? They've waited long enough…" Hayley urged the young adult witch.

Finn just remained silent and positioned his hands on hips, as Hayley left the room to attend to Hope; who was calling for her. Finn just stared down at the floor and shook his head a little from side to side and kept asking himself internally, if he could actually pull this off or not? It was a tall order even for him.

Soon Finn's concerns and worries were put to one side when little Matthias walked into the room carrying his favorite bear by the arm in his hand and dressed in his pajamas; since he would be going to bed soon. Finn felt Matt's short arms hug his brother's leg, despite returning to his true self, Matthias still knew who his brother was, and their twin connection remained intact.

"Hey, Matty…" Finn bending over slightly to pick his brother up and held him in his arms. "You don't have to worry about me, okay? We're all be together again soon, I promise you this, 'little' brother." He vowed as Matt's small arms wrapped themselves around the back of Finn's neck to the best of their extensive abilities and let the side of his head rest on top of his 'older' brother's shoulder.

Finn lightly kissed the top of his brother's head and closed his eyes hugging him gently, "I love you, Matthias; always and forever." he told him, meaning every word of it and quoting his family's promise with the fiercest of honesty, love, and compassion for his own blood. He was going to save them all even if it means sacrificing himself to do so if it ever came down to it.

The next morning; Finn said his goodbyes to Hayley, Matthias and Hope with a few emotional hugs and more. He had to return to Chance Harbor now if he ever hoped to read his great-uncle's letter and deal with the problems he had forming there.

"Finn, be careful, alright?" Hayley warned him.

"I always am, Hales." Finn replied with a soft yet confident smile.

"Bye Hope, you be good for mummy, okay, cousin?" a wider smile appearing across his lips now, he kissed his cousin lightly on the side of her cheek after a loving hug.

"I will. Come back soon, Cousin Finn, yes?" Hope requested with an adorable smile.

"Definitely." Finn promised and gave his cousin a playful wink, as she giggled a little to herself.

Matthias already had a sad expression on his cute face; he didn't want his brother to go. A few tears began forming in his eyes, as Finn moved down onto one knee to reach Matt's height level.

"Little brother…no tears remember." Finn said, using his thumb-tip to very tenderly wipe Matt's tears away from the corner of his eye since Finn would only cry himself if he saw his brother become any sadder. It was in the young wolf's eyes.

But Matt couldn't help it, he began to cry, and Finn gently pulled into a loving hug. "Hey, hey…come here." Finn said, taking a deep breath trying to maintain some self-control still. He kissed the top of Matt's head softly.

"Matty…I'll be back, I promise." Finn said, bringing their hug to a close for the moment. "I brought you a little something…" he revealed, pulling over a gift bag with a present inside. Matt watched Finn open the bag, as he wiped his own eyes a bit.

Finn pulled out a soft; stuffed wolf toy and handed to Matt, who took it in his hands. "Just remember, I'm always with you little brother and this wolf here…binds us, both together forever. It represents how strong our bond is and the strength of your heart." Finn told his brother, full of heartfelt words.

Matthias hugged the stuffed wolf closely against his chest, looking up at his brother. "I love you, Finn…don't forget me, please?" Matthias voiced with the gift of innocence and the promise of one day, seeing his brother again. It was too much, a tear streamed down the side of Finn's face and saw the warlock just cry a little silently to himself, after Matthias just hugged him, which only made saying goodbye so much harder for him to bear.

Finn took his leave, he needed leave now and not look back, if he did, he might never leave at all. His brother needed him now, but he had to save the rest of their family first even if it meant sacrificing their time together for now; a truly noble cause, indeed.

By nightfall, Finn was back in Chance Harbor as he slowly pulled up in Chance Marina. He turned everything off and exited his classic black impala and closed the driver's side door behind him. He walked to the boot of his car to open it and retrieve his overnight bag when he was ambushed by a vicious array of dark magic that forced him slowly down onto his knees trying to subdue him, he grunted and groaned.

"You lot again!" he growled, gritting his teeth slightly as he was, of course, referring to that of the trio of Scarlett, Lucifer, and Salazar Balcoin. Who began to surround him with their hands being held out in claw-like gestures; showcasing their flesh engraved dark magic symbol that occupied the very palms of their hands.

Finn grunted more, refusing to give into their combined magic and outdated yet still effective chants. "Who in the HELL are you people?" he growled angrily and in his rage chanted, _"ESPIRIMUS PARATIS!"_ and pushed out both his hands out to the sides in slow yet wilful defiance against their unified attack on him.

The presence of magic was strongly felt among them with the hazy narrative as unforgiving as ever, which saw Finn successfully subdue his attackers by knocking them out simultaneously.

Finn fell forward on all fours now and took a moment to really catch his breath they actually did a bit of a number on him, believe it or not, surprising the Mikaelson warlock a little. Small drops of blood hit the concrete floor underneath Finn, who was bleeding from his nose slightly, thanks to the Balcoin trio, no doubt as they tried to weaken him enough to fully subdue him, unaware of just who exactly they were dealing with here.

Footsteps were heard, as Finn began to get back on his feet though still quite groggy. But only to be taken down again by a baseball bat to the back of his head this time; knocking him unconscious instantly as Finn laid there motionless on the cold ground on his front. A set of shoes were seen walking around to the other side of Finn's body and stopped just above his head.

"Welcome home, Finn. I've been waiting for you…" said the culprit responsible for the latest attack on Finn. It was Frederic, who had a sinister yet complacent look on his face. "Let's talk!" he smirked to himself, as the scene faded to black.

 _...To Be Continued._

 _ **Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals, the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Circles of Magic**_  
 _(A Crossover between The Secret Circle & The Originals)  
Written & Adapted by Kai Michaels._

 _ **Chapter Seven:**_  
 _"The Secrets We Hid in the Night"_

 _ **Previously on Circles of Magic:**_ _Finn Jr met-up with Hayley, after nearly six months. The two had lost contact for a while following their own individual quests to save their family. The reunion proved quite emotional for the young Mikaelson witch. Especially when Finn was finally reunited with his twin brother; Matthias, who had awoken from the sleeping spell he had been placed under by their Great Uncle Sol to protect him from himself and those he cared for. But now, Matthias was no longer enslaved by the dark magic that activated his werewolf curse turning him into more of a beast than a man. He had been returned to his former self; which is that of a five-year-old child and their cousin, Hope, who had also been restored to her eight-year-old self. But Finn still remained as he was; a 23-year-old young adult, since he still had an important role to play in saving his family. Finn returned to Chance Harbor with a letter from Sol, but was attacked upon his return by the Balcoin Circle and has now been taken prisoner by Frederic, after rendering the powerful warlock; unconscious.  
_

Loxley Manor was home to another family of witches that lived in the town of Chance Harbor. Its majesty was truly a sight to behold with the scent of old money that proudly taunted the early morning breeze with its unwavering presence. The encroaching dawn stretched across the fading night sky. The moon, stubborn in its stay would soon fade with the morning light, but not before it let itself linger a while longer.

The time was now 6:30 am in the bedroom of Dean Loxley or Deano to some. An eighteen-year-old warlock; born into wealth but cursed by the supernatural world. An oracle of foresight; a seer, a psychic or even a fortune-teller…they have had many names over the long passage of time, a rare gift among the witches and warlocks of the modern age. A gift many would seek to exploit given half the chance for their own personal gain.

Dean had spent most of his life; sheltered from the evils of this world and the fiends that would seek to use his gifts and kill for it, just to get their hands on it. Dean's family knew this and have protected him from these evils in the strictest of ways, but unknowingly condemned the teen to a life of loneliness and unending pain; a means to an end, they believed.

In his defiance, Dean has tried to build some as a semblance of a life beyond that of his family's reach, when he started high school, but still remains not the most social of creatures. In his exile, Dean has attempted to build his confidence in the past through fitness to channel his frustrations and more.

For a time, his visions remained dormant but lately, they have become wild, painful and far more frequent than ever before. Darkness threatens to swallow all he has come to know and on this night, the most vivid of visions gripped him in its unbreakable hold and dragging him down into the underworld to see its ire acknowledged and unleashed upon an unsuspecting world.

"No…please…Noooo!" mumbled Dean in his sleep. The teen began to toss and turn erratically; his mind becoming the doorway to an influx of excruciating visions of pain, doom and mystery that were relentless in their execution.

Blurred images flashed across the scape of his mind; a multitude of voices could be heard echoing in the distance. The first of images showed the Balcoin circle leader, Frederic starring down at a fallen Finn Jr with the baseball bat resting against the top of his shoulder; a villainous smirk forming across his lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" stated Frederic, his last two words continuing to vibrate across the vision before reaching down.

Dean snapped his head to the right, the visions growing in length as he began to break out into a cold sweat.

"Finn…where are you…?" a distant voice echoed in the darkness of the next vision. A picture was zoomed in upon that housed the Mikaelson witch and his mother, Freya Mikaelson with a strobe-like effect.

Dean yelled loudly, "Arghhhhhhhhh…." his back arched in reaction. "Make it stop! Please!" he called, but no-one heard his cries. His plea to be freed from his curse, the manor abandoned for the moment. Home alone for the next week.

A series of violent flashes raced through Dean's mind showing a black skull, a circle of twelve darkened figures chanting loudly and an eruption of mystical fire from an unknown location, but somehow familiar.

"Urggggggghhhhhhh…" Dean cried his pain increasing, a tear streamed down the side of his face. "Somebody help me…anybody!" he called, his voice shaky as the tears continued to flow.

Dean's head snapped to the right this time as the last of the visions began closing in on him, as they rushed forward to reveal the beautiful Melissa Glaser sitting in the Java Brew Coffeehouse, alone, her sadness overwhelming as she stirred the hot liquid of her open-top cappuccino with a wooden stirrer. Her fist rested against the side of her face.

Soon the visions changed to show the arrival of a tall; muscular male with dark sandy blonde hair entering the town of Chance Harbor from a bird's eye view and looking out into the sea. The final vision was crystal clear and saw Finn Jr tied to a chair, surrounded by a circle of black ash. He remained unconscious; a silver blade was raised as its metal surface shimmered bright and was about to descend upon the Mikaelson warlock from behind…

"FINNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled Dean instantly waking up and sitting up breathing extremely heavy, sweating profusely and was truly shaken by what he had seen. Dean just laid down on his side in fear and curled up into a tight ball, where he began to cry to himself.

Elsewhere in Chance Harbor, our hero; Finn Mikaelson Jr was seen tied down to a chair, alone, inside a circle of ash-wood that is said to stop a witch from using their magic, while ensnared in its mystical boundary. How much of this is true is unknown, but it has proven to be quite accurate since it was an effective tool that was used against Cassie and her friends during their recent visit from the witch hunters a few months ago.

Frederic was seen watching over his latest prisoner with his arms folded across his chest as he stood in front of the man who had been making life difficult for him and his siblings as of late. Lucifer entered the closed-off room and joined his older brother at his side staring down the bane of his existence with nothing but hatred and annoyance for the youth who had made him feel pain on more than one occasion, a feat not many have had the pleasure of doing.

"So you reckon the ash-wood will keep him in-check, brother?" Lucifer asked.

Frederic remained silent for a moment, "I don't know. I've not met any other warlock with his kind of power. Sure, father was strong, but this…Finn…he is in a class of his own, it seems." replied the elder witch.

"True. I've tried researching into who he is, where he comes from etc, but nothing. He's a complete mystery. We don't even know his last name that is how limited our Intel is." the younger witch revealed in his frustration.

"I'll get the answers, we seek, do not worry little brother. Leave Finn to me. You already have your orders." Frederic said turning his head to look at Lucifer.

Lucifer smirked a bit to himself, "Diana, our allusive sister will be back in Chance Harbor within 24 hours. We're monitoring her closely through our locator spells. Soon, we'll be able to complete our circle and Cassie will have no choice but to join us, if she wants to save her. It's what our dear little sister has a huge complex about." he predicted, a sinister grin forming across his lips.

"Excellent. Finn won't be stopping us, this time. Now leave us and make sure, I am not disturbed while I attempt to probe his mind." Freddie instructed.

"But wouldn't that mean you breaking the circle?" Lucifer said, not liking where this was going knowing his brother's history with Finn so far.

"Relax, brother. I know what I'm doing." Frederic informed his sibling.

Lucifer cleared his throat quietly still not convinced but did as his brother asked and left them alone for the time being.

Frederic watched his brother leave before turning his attention back to a still unconscious Finn. Frederic pulled his sleeves up to his elbows and walked around the circle slowly. Freddie picked up the jar of ash-wood on the table by the wall and used the front of his foot to wipe away a small section of the circle. Frederic entered the boundary, free to use his magic now until the circle was complete again, where he placed the jar down at the side of his foot. He would need his dark magic; if he was going to take a look inside Finn's mind.

"Now then, it's just you and me now Finn. You're going to tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing here in my town, whether you like it or not!" Frederic promised with a sharp, aggressive tone to his voice.

He gripped the side of Finn's head firmly and lowered his head; he began to chant a spell that would assist him in getting the information he wanted. An instant reaction was seen from Finn's subconscious as his head was thrown back in his unconscious state groaning at the attempted intrusion into his mind.

Meanwhile, Dean was seen walking through the street on his way to the gym in a dark navy blue tracksuit and trainers, while wearing a tight-fitting white tank top on underneath as an undershirt. He carried a black holdall over his right shoulder. Still haunted by the visions from this morning, Dean was a little emotionally unstable right now and working out seemed to refocus his psychic energies.

But the visions would soon return this time, more vivid than before as approached the Java Bean, the local coffee shop. Dean fell to his knees and held both sides of his head, he groaned in pain.

"Leave…me…alone!" he yelled in agony. The visions showed Melissa once again in the Java Bean stirring her coffee with a sad expression on her face, before transitioning into what was happening currently to Finn at the abandoned warehouse. Dean looked up and saw Melissa through the coffee shop window as had just sat down with that same expression as the pain began to subside, just like that.

Dean began to understand his visions better now; it was trying to tell him something. Finn was in trouble and Melissa was the only one that could help him, Dean could only assume. The psychic witch quickly got back to his feet after creating a little-unwanted attention on the street and headed inside the Java Bean right away and took a deep breath. If his assumptions were right, no matter, how crazy it might sound to her, he had to do this or his visions would keep returning and continue to torture him endlessly.

"Melissa?" Dean asked as he approached her table as she stirred her coffee.

"Oh hi, Dean…everything okay? What brings you to this part of town?" she quizzed her schoolmate.

Dean wasn't sure how to explain things, so he opted to sit down opposite her and placed his bag down on the floor, leaning forward slightly towards her. Melissa raised her eyebrow, not sure what to make of Dean's behaviour right now. She didn't know him that well, many people didn't. He had mostly kept to himself over the years and his family was overprotective too.

"Dean? Are you okay?" she asked him again.

"Melissa…" he paused, looking up at her. This was proving to be much harder then he thought.

"If I tell you something…do you swear not to tell a soul?" he hoped, he could trust her with his family secret, especially if his visions were leading him to her.

"Of course, yeah…why what's wrong?" she wondered.

"Your new friend…the…err…really hot one?" he said a little embarrassed at his attraction to Finn in such a serious interaction between them. A little inappropriate, but he was only human after all.

"You mean Finn?" Melissa replied, looking for confirmation. Who else could he be talking about? The school knew about Dean's open homosexuality.

"Yeah…Err…him," he responded with a bashful smile.

Melissa raised her eyebrow, a lopsided smile formed across her lips. "Wait…do you like him, Dean!?" she questioned the seer. "Is that why you're being all weird right now?" she chuckled softly.

"What? Yes…I mean…no…I mean…that's not what I came here to tell you!" he replied, fumbling over his words as his face became beet red.

Melissa just chuckled at Dean's stuttering, "It's okay Dean. I think it's great you have a crush on him. I do myself, but ssshhh…don't tell him that! It'll be our little secret!" she admitted to him.

"Wha..?!" Dean was speechless right now, snapping out of his daze. "No! Melissa! I think his in trouble!" Dean blurted out in his desperation.

Melissa's expression completely changed to instant worry and concern. "What do you mean his in trouble? How do you even know if he is or not?" she asked him, more questions now than answers. "Are you like stalking him or something?" she accused the senior high school student.

"What!? No! It's…Err…complicated…" he took a deep breath, gulping a little. "I...Err…" his words fading off into the distance.

"Dean, just spit out already! What's going on here!? Why do you think Finn is in trouble!?" she almost demanded to know from him, her anxiety rising.

Dean just looked at Melissa seeing the fear in her eyes for her friend, her suspicions of him growing by the second. He decided to just tell her outright.

"I'm psychic! That's how!" he just blurted out fighting off the fear of being called crazy or something worth.

"Say, what?! Are you serious right now? Is this all a big joke do you?!" Melissa said standing up in her disapproval of Dean's tactics.

"No…no! Of course not!" Dean said standing up, begging her to keep her voice down as they were starting to draw people's attention.

"I know it sounds crazy…but it's true, Melissa, honestly. Why would I lie about something like this? I had visions of you sitting in this very seat at this coffee shop looking sad and I also had other confusing visions this morning…but the ones that stood out the most were involving Finn. He was tied to chair…unconscious…possibly being tortured in some way in some kind of warehouse surrounded by a circle of ash or something. It's all true…Melissa…you've got to believe me, please!" he tried to whisper to her, his vocal volume rising on occasion. He was desperate for her to believe him.

Melissa just stared at Dean for a minute, she could see his own fears in his eyes and she actually contemplated the fact that he might actually be telling her the truth. Dean was being way too specific to be making it up, she would never forgive herself if she didn't at least investigate the possibility of what he saw was in fact correct.

"Okay…okay…" she said, leaning in. "But not here. We can talk more outside. Tell me everything you remember, what you saw; if Finn really is in danger than I have to save him. I owe him that much." she suggested, seeing this as a chance to redeem herself in her friend's eyes after what Jake and others made her do against her better judgement.

"Let's go." Melissa said, taking her coffee to go as Dean nodded and quickly picked up his bag and followed her.

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Frederic was probing Finn's mind, but everything was jumbled and hard to make out. Finally, Frederic was pushed out by an unknown force as he staggered back breathing heavily.

"Nooooo!" Frederic growled angrily. "Who keeps locking me out!?" his anger rising within him.

In his rage, Frederic grabbed the sides of Finn's head aggressively. "Let me in, damn it!" he yelled, his frustration continuing to hinder his progress. Freddie soon found himself being flung into the wall behind him upon his second attempt.

He groaned in pain as he steadily got back on his feet, as he stared the Mikaelson witch down. "Someone's protecting you and your secrets aren't they!? But who?!" he grunted and in his anger stormed back into the circle and grabbed the jar of ash-wood and stepped back out, completing the circle once again.

"Well…we'll just see how long that lasts now, won't we? You won't be leaving here anytime soon, Finn. So get comfortable and when you awaken, I won't hold back!" Frederic promised and exited the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

Finn remained in his unconscious state, alone, unable to escape for the moment. Soon without warning, he was joined by someone unfamiliar to him, who had teleported himself into the room in under the guise of the obscure magic they wielded. The visitor in question wore a set of black combat pants, a form-fitting white tank top and light brown fleece leather jacket that was left open.

He wore a small metallic pendant of some kind symbolizing that of a cross around of his neck with the support of a black string. He was quite handsome and incredibly muscular with warm-toned white skin and short dirty blonde hair that had been styled forward accordingly. He didn't look too happy in the slightest, angered by Frederic's latest treatment of Finn Jr, no doubt.

The stranger walked slowly around the circle of ashwood with an analytical approach to the prison entrapping the young Mikaelson witch before him with a limited sense of swagger and poise in his movement.

"Do they honestly believe they can hold you here with me watching over you? How foolish they must be. Do not worry Finn; I shall protect you from their evil. They will never learn the truth about your origins as long as I am around." promised the mysterious, older warlock.

"Unfortunately as much as I would like to rescue you from these inferior beings myself, I cannot at the present time. But do not worry, Finn, I have already sent aid for you. You and I we will meet, very soon. This I promise you. Nothing would bring me more joy, let me assure you." He paused, "But for now, I can keep them out of your mind until help arrives. I hope you can forgive me someday. I am looking forward to meeting you in person and getting to know you, young one." he admitted with a warm, caring smile.

The handsome male reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a vile of liquid. "I am well aware of the ash surrounding you, and its ability to negate any form of magic within its enclosed boundaries, which puts you at quite the disadvantage to your captors, but this little concoction? It should even out the playing field for now," he revealed, unplugging the cork and began pouring its contents onto the ash below slowly as he followed the circular pattern all the way around.

The ash began to react violently to the liquid causing its surface to boil aggressively. The warlock smirked to him, and once he was back standing in front of Finn outside the circle, he waved his arm horizontally through the air with his palm in an upright claw-like gesture while chanting a spell.

" _Excindo!"_ ordered the witch, unleashing an instant ring of towering fire before the flames vanished without a trace just as rapidly as they appeared, the ash slightly charred now. The warlock grinned triumphantly to himself. "Give 'em hell, Finn!" he suggested vengefully.

The older witch quickly snapped his head to the left; he narrowed his eyes losing his confident grin immediately. "I must go. They will be here soon." the muscular male returned his attention back to Finn, not referring to Finn's current captors. "Stay strong, Finn. And please…stay safe until I can join you. I will explain everything then." he voiced, knowing Finn could still hear him in his current state.

"Farewell for now." he concluded and faded into a mystic overcast that teleported him away once again.

Elsewhere near the Chance Marina, Melissa was like a woman on a mission with Dean jogging after her, just trying to keep up with her.

"Melissa! Wait! Where are we going?!" Dean asked, trying to catch his breath.

"The Marina. Finn's boat is there and has the strongest connection to him. Since your visions aren't exactly accurate about what warehouse he is in. I can perform a locator spell, and it should lead us to where he's being held!" Melissa informed her partner in crime at this particular time.

"That's a great idea, and all, Mel….but it won't work." Dean corrected her, not wanting to disappoint her but it was true.

"Why not!?" Melissa argued.

"You won't have enough power to pull that off. A piece of his clothing is one thing, but a boat? That's a whole different ball game." Dean sighed.

"…than help me, Dean!" Melissa asked him, a sense of desperation in her voice.

"What?! Me?! Dealing with these visions is enough magic for me!" Dean replied, shooting her down immediately.

Melissa grabbed Dean's wrists and pulled him towards her. "You clearly have more experience than me! We're all Finn has right now…if something happens to him, do you want that on your conscious, Dean? You've had these visions for a reason. Please, Dean…help me…" she pleaded with him, as she held back the tears forming in her eyes.

Dean looked deeply into Melissa's chocolate brown eyes and saw the fear and desperation in them. It made him question, what kind of man he was, and how selfish and heartless he may be coming across.

"Melissa…I…what's this really all about?" he asked her softly, looking to clear up the confusion he was currently feeling.

"This is about Finn…I owe this to him, to the friendship I may have ruined that meant a great deal to me…" she expressed wholeheartedly.

"What happened?" Dean wondered.

"It was stupid really…my friends wanted to learn more about Finn, and who he is. He's a complete mystery, and that wasn't sure they could fully trust him, despite him saving Cassie the other night at the Boathouse party." she paused wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye. "…we all came to his boat, while he was out of a town hoping to find out anything about him, but the cabin door was sealed with a spell…they wanted to break through it, but I didn't think this was a good idea, and said we should just go, and let Finn tell us when he's ready but they wouldn't listen." Melissa further explained.

"They convinced me to help them perform a group spell to unseal the door, but it went horribly wrong and the backlash from it, sent us flying up the ship's dock. It was Finn. I know it was…I could feel his rage…his fury…he countered back hard; we'd never experienced such power! I knew, I had made a mistake right away, and knew Finn would never forgive me. I was hoping to talk to him when he returned, but…now you tell me, he's in trouble! I can't just ignore! I care about him, and he's still my friend…even though, I may not be his anymore. So please Dean…if you can help me find him, please let me do this to make it up to him by saving him. It's the least I can do." begged the teenage witch.

Dean thought about everything for the moment and could see how much pain Melissa was in. She needed to do this, to prove herself to Finn, and hopefully gain his forgiveness down the road. Dean smiled softly at her.

"Okay, Melissa. If you feel that strongly than how could I refuse? I will help you find him." Dean said with a nod.

Melissa smiled and threw her arms instantly around the male psychic, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dean! Thank you so much!" she continued to offer her gratitude as she sniffed a few times, and wiped her eyes getting her head back into the game. This was her chance to make things right, and she wasn't backing off. Her mind was already made up the instance that she learned of Finn's plight.

"Come on, the boat's this way!" Melissa said grabbing Dean's hand, and the two witches began racing towards the Marina and entered its domain. They reached Finn's boat and made their way onto it.

"Okay…hopefully this stuff I picked up on our way here should help." Melissa hoped and took off her shoulder bag to unzip it and pull out its entire contents.

"So I have a map of Chance Harbor, four candles, some matches, black sand and my family's book of shadows. It has a pretty good locator spell in it. Here's hoping it can find Finn for us." Melissa said remaining optimistic.

"Alright then, let's get set up before the wind picks up, and blows the candles out." suggested Dean.

The two schoolmates began setting up the four candles in their holders and setting their wicks a light. Once done they folded out the map of Chance Harbor with Dean very carefully began sprinkling sand onto the map. Once done, Dean and Melissa sat crossed legged opposite each other and took hold of each other's forearms looking to channel the other and began lowering their heads and read from Melissa's book of shadows their chosen locator spell holding to find Finn before it was too late.  
 _  
"...Salacku, tusdeh do..."_ they recited, slowly closing their eyes. _"...Salacku, tusdeh do... "Salacku, tusdeh do..."_ chanted the two witches, concentrating all their power. A flash of hazy narrative could be seen as the sand began to slowly move away from its primary location.

Melissa opened one of her eyes slightly to see the sand moving, it was working and she continued to chant more, closing it again.

" _...Salacku, tusdeh do...Salacku, tusdeh do..."_ Dean could feel their combined power affecting their surroundings the flames on the candles flickered more, and the sand began picking up speed heading straight for Finn's location, after increasing their power output and chanting volume.

" _...SALACKU, TUSDEH DO... SALACKU, TUSDEH DO!"_ they called with defiance, and soon the spell ended with another flash of narrative haze. The two friends instantly felt their arms break apart from each other, and took a moment to catch their breath.

"Did..it..work?" Melissa asked, exhaling.

"I..think..so.." Dean answered in-between breaths.

Melissa and Dean looked down at the map and saw the path of sand stretching out towards the warehouse district in deeper part of downtown. It had stopped, dead centre too.

"That must be where Finn is! It's in the centre of the warehouse district! Come on, let's pack this stuff up and go before we lose him!" Melissa said eagerly not wanting to lose this lead.

"Okay!" Dean said, helping Melissa pack everything up, still in disbelief at the fact that it actually worked. Now they were one step closer to rescuing their friend.

 _...To Be Continued._

 _ **Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals, the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Circles of Magic**_  
 _(A Crossover between The Secret Circle & The Originals)  
Written & Adapted by Kai Michaels._

 _ **Chapter Eight:**_  
 _"Rescue Me, If You Can"_

 _ **Previously on Circles of Magic:**_ _-.  
_

Finn was slowly coming too finally with his vision blurry at best. He had a thumping headache and was groaning incoherently. Once his vision began clearing up seeing the ground before him along with his feet. He carefully lifted his head up, groaning again.

"Owww…my head…" he managed to vocally string together. Finn looked around at his current surroundings, he looked like he was in a room of some kind, and what was worse he couldn't move his upper and lower bodies. He was strapped to a chair, bound by tight ropes.

"What the-?" Finn said, struggling to move around. Finn couldn't even concentrate properly due to his headache, and current groggy condition to even think about using his magic to release him from his makeshift prison. He would need a little time to find his bearings before trying anything.

"Well, well….so you're finally awake, are you? It's about time!" said a frustrated voice, which had just entered the room.

Finn turned his head instantly to the guilty party, "Frederic!? What is this?!" he growled a bit, trying to move again by he wasn't going anywhere fast. "Let me go!" Finn demanded, not impressed at all, and very confused.

"Sorry Finn, but that's not going to happen!" Frederic told him straight-up remaining firm in his expressions and began folded his muscular arms across his chest.

Finn narrowed his eyes, "What do you want, Freddie? This isn't my idea of a perfect date…kinky much?!" Finn stated in a slightly joking manner.

"HA! Mine neither…but you brought this on yourself…when you started meddling in my business!" Frederic informed him.

"Business?! What business! Is this about that girl, Cassie right…? From the other night?" he asked taking a wild guess here.

"Damn right it is! You threw me across the room! Like, I was nothing! I want to know how! No-one, I have met so far has your kind of power! Who are you, Finn?! And what are you doing here in Chance Harbor?!" he selfishly demanded from his prisoner.

"That's none of your business! And secondly, you were hurting an innocent girl! You would have killed her, I'm sure…if you had the chance…" Finn hit back at his captor.

"That's where you're wrong, Finn! Cassie is my half-sister, and she belongs to me…and the rest of my family!" Frederic informed him angrily.

"What!? Your sister?! Is that how you treat, your own family, Fred? That's disgusting…and I thought my family had issues!" he argued back aggressively.

"Hmph! I don't need your judgemental crap breathing down my neck…you have no idea about who I am or who my family are! Cassie was out of line, and she needed to be 'convinced' otherwise…then you came in and ruined everything including besting my three siblings all in the space of a few seconds…not cool." Frederic continued to grill and exchange words with his most recent person of romantic interest.

Finn just stared over at Frederic; this wasn't making any sense to him. But clearly, Finn was in his way, which meant his fate was to be determined right now.

"So they're your family too?! And you all decided to jump me, last night? I'm not impressed." Finn said narrowing his eyes once again at his next potential foe if they didn't reach some kind of common ground again. Why did Finn always end liking guys like Frederic? It always led to nothing but trouble. Now he was stuck in-between, what he could only deduce as a family feud of some sort, just great.

Frederic smirked a bit to himself, "On the contrary Finn…you had it coming." The eldest Balcoin fiendishly stated.

He growled quietly, "Do you even like me at all, Freddie? Or was that all just make-believe too?" he requested of Frederic, trying to find anything remotely salvageable about their relationship going forward, a redeeming quality even, just anything at all.

Freddie looked at Finn contemplating his answer, and despite everything, Frederic was a little torn. He had been alone for so long before meeting up with his other siblings, it had felt nice to feel wanted by someone. He never had much of a love life and had never been in love either. Then he met Finn that night…and now he's more confused than ever, and it made perfect sense why Frederic was so angry with Finn and their current situation right now than he really should be.

In his mind, Finn had betrayed him indirectly, before they even had a chance to possibly be something more. It hurt like hell, and that was something Frederic would never admit it too. He wasn't exactly the most social of people and his siblings' knew nothing of his closeted sexuality, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Frederic had sent his siblings away to track Cassie down and prepare to ambush Diana upon her return to Chance Harbor. So it was just him and Finn right now. Frederic couldn't look Finn in the eye anymore and turned away from him.

"I don't know…maybe…" he said, he was not willing to admit to his feelings for Finn, a weakness that he did not want to be exploited.

Finn may be tied up right now, but he was not stupid, just from Frederic's reaction alone, Finn had hope that it was all true, and Frederic did have feelings for him…because he had feelings for him. He really did like him and was the first guy in ages Finn had that connection with. He wasn't ready to give that up without a fight first. Frederic was clearly a bad guy, but Finn did believe he could change him, save him from himself even with enough time.

But first, Finn had to convince Frederic to let him go, he did not want to have to use his magic to break free and hurt Freddie again. The man was already fragile enough as it is. Finn did not want to lose him before he even had a chance to get to know him or find out, where things might go for them. But then again, Finn had to remember why he was here, and that was to save his family…but at the cost of losing something that could be potentially amazing for the two of them, if they let it happen. Finn had a tough decision to make but he still had time, and that was determined to see how everything played out first before making that decision.

"…than let me go, Fred… and I'll stay out of whatever family affairs you may be dealing with right now…" he asked him, appealing to Frederic's feelings for him on some scale. "…don't you, Freddie? I like you just as much as you like me…we can work this out. I can forgive you for all this, you know? And I think we could be great together don't you? But first…you have to let go, so we can at least try here. We owe it to ourselves to see, where we might go…I know you want that too, Fred. I felt it the other night when we danced together…" Finn said continuing to take the passive approach to dealing with his situation, and getting through to Frederic.

Frederic felt himself swaying to the idea of finding any sort of happiness with Finn, the stranger from a faraway land, who just seemed to get him on some level…which was a first for him. But in his frustration and confusion, he shut down Finn's attempts to sway him any further.

"STOP TALKING, FINN! JUST STOP!" wailed an angry Frederic, who turned around instantly and turning his hand into an upright claw position, his handsome features intense and slightly contorted.

Finn began feeling his throat start to close up like the life was being choked out of him through magical means. Struggling to breathe, Finn began to turn a little red which would eventually lead to blue, if he didn't stop him soon.

"Just tell me…what I want to know, Finn! WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY TOWN?!" he voiced furiously wanting answers.

That's when the door to the room blew open telekinetically, which took Frederic by surprise and interrupted his concentration releasing the invisible choke hold on Finn, who exhaled loudly and was now gasping for air.

"FINN!" a familiar voiced called out with Melissa storming into the room with Dean behind her.

"M-M-Melissa?" he coughed out but was more surprised than anything by her appearance.

Freddie looked over at the intruders, "Melissa?" he wondered, before realizing. "Cassie's friend?! Perfect!" he said with an evil smirk, and took his claw-like hand and used his power to throw Melissa across the room telekinetically, after twisting his hand to the left and moving his arm quickly through the air.

Melissa hit the nearest wall and was out cold, "MELISSA!" Dean and Finn yelled out in utter concern, with Dean rushing over to check on her.

"Not so fast, fool!" Frederic announced throwing his hand up and off to the left, sending Dean back first into the wall next to the doorframe.

"FREDERIC! STOP!" Finn said getting angry with him, gritting his teeth together.

"..OR WHAT, FINN?!" he said returning his attention to him. "You're inside a circle of ashwood, no magic can be used within its boundaries. So you're just as helpless as these two fools now! I am the one in control here…so sit tight, and enjoy the show! I'll get back to you in a minute…" Frederic promised.

"NO! STOP!" Finn shouted as began struggling more causing the chair to tilt sideways back and forth as he tried to break free from the ropes or loosen them at least. Frederic began making his way over to an unconscious Melissa, hell-bent on killing her for interrupting his fun.

Finn was about to let that happen, he stopped struggling and took a moment to calm down, and concentrate his power, and with an increasingly infuriating and desperate need to break-through the ropes and save his friend, an empowered Finn cries out and with that an aggressive flash of narrative of haziness, Finn's magic torches the ropes in a instant to complete ash, freeing him, and stands up right away.

Frederic immediately looks over, and is a complete disbelief: "WHAT?! That's impossible!" he shouted.

Finn is pissed naturally as he turns around to face Frederic. He still couldn't believe that Frederic would stoop so low, and attempt to kill his friend, despite him telling him to stop over and over again and expect Finn to sit back and just let it all happen.

"Nothing's impossible! I don't wanna hurt you Freddie, but I will if you take one more step towards Melissa! I'm not playing around here…so make it easy on yourself, and just let us all go. Please, Freddie …don't be stupid." Finn pleaded with him in all seriousness.

Freddie looked at Finn, how could someone have so much power? He asked himself, and that ash was full-proof too. Did Finn scare, Frederic? No. But he was certainly more powerful than him right now, and he didn't plan on dying today. Plus could he truly hurt Finn? Choking him magically is one thing, but actually physically hurting him or killing him…that was the question.

"I can't just let you and your friends here, leave Finn…so I suggest you make it look good to my siblings, and just be warned this is far from over between us…understood!? We're not done!" Frederic said, deciding to let them go as long as it was convincing enough. He couldn't have his siblings questioning his authority or worse, because of how he felt about Finn.

Finn felt somewhat relieved by Frederic's surprising decision, but it also reaffirmed that fact that Frederic had feelings for him, and there was still hope for them down the line, if ever.

"I will, and I would hope not." Finn said as he raised his hand, and twisted his wrist creating a large-scale hazy narrative before everything suddenly faded to black.

Later that day, Finn was tending to Melissa on his boat back at the Marina. She was currently laying on top of his bed with a cold compress attached to her forehead, which Finn was just about to change. Finn had changed out of his earlier clothes into something more comfortable, which consisted of a pair of light grey sweatpants, and a tight-fitting dark green tank top, after cleaning himself up beforehand.

Melissa began to slowly stir and awaken from her 'nap'. Finn was there to greet her with a warm smile and a friendly energy.

"F-Finn?" she wondered, not sure if she was still dreaming or not.

"The one and only…" he replied, and the next thing he knew Melissa had instantly sat up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad, you're okay! I am so sorry Finn! Please…please…don't hate me! Please! It wasn't my fault!" she began to break-down emotionally, her guilt coming full-circle now.

Finn could tell how genuine and sincere she was being, and she did kind of save him in a way. So he believed her when she said it wasn't her fault and how bad she felt about the whole situation. That was Melissa he had learned about her, she had the biggest heart out of anyone else he knew. She had earned his forgiveness.

Finn than closed his eyes, as he slipped his athletic arms around her, returning the hug. "it's okay, Melissa. I forgive you. I really do." he admitted truthfully to her.

"You do?!" she replied, her face buried in the side of his neck.

"I do." Finn reassured her, before she slowly pulled away from him, but kept her arms around him as they looked each other in the eyes.

Melissa smiled happily at him, as she was all embarrassed now as she stopped crying and began wiping her eyes, and nose with the side of her arm. Finn smiled down at her and handed her a tissue, which she thanked him for.

"Thanks…" she expressed.

"Your welcome." he replied, smiling at her still.

"If I knew you wanted to play Wonder Woman, Mel, I would have called you earlier…" he joked, looking to lighten the mood.

Melissa chuckled briefly after a few sniffs, "Well now you know eh?" she responded.

"Indeed, I do." he said.

"Where's Dean? Is he alright?" she asked Finn, concerned for him naturally.

"He's fine. A little banged up, but he'll survive. He decided to go home and heal up there after we had our introductions upon his awakening here on my boat. He told me to tell you to call him when you're awake. He's worried about you." Finn relayed to her.

"Okay, I will. I should be getting home too…my grandmother will be going mad with worry, I'm sure soon." Melissa stated.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll drive you home. You're still a little beat-up, so at least this way, I know you're okay." Finn decided.

"Thanks…Finn…I'd really like that." Melissa replied with a smile.

"No problem, and by the way Mel…" he paused momentarily.

"Yeah?" she wondered.

"Thanks. You're a true friend, coming to my rescue and all. It means a lot." Finn admitted freely.

Melissa was blushing now, "No…err…problem. What are friends for right?" she tried to sell while underlining the real reason, why she went to such lengths to find and rescue him. She ultimately decided to hide behind her gentle smile and her supportive nature for the moment.

The two witches smiled warmly at each other, as Finn helped her up off his bed. She was ready to go home now, and Finn couldn't blame her, it had been quite the day for both of them. Five minutes later, Finn and Melissa finished walking down the mini-wooden drawbridge that was connected to the deck of Finn's boat, before stepping off onto the dock.

The duo made their way towards Finn's car, "Hey Finn?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah?" he replied turning his head to face her.

"That was Frederic, right? The one who attacked Cassie before you stepped in, and saved her?" she wondered.

"It was, yeah." Finn confirmed.

"He's dangerous, Finn. We should watch our backs. I'm sure; he's not going to take any of what happened lying down right?" Melissa feared.

"Probably not. But as long as we stick together from now on…we can protect each other, moving forward, you know?" the Mikaelson twin figured with an optimistic outlook on things.

"Agreed. I'll talk to the others, and maybe we can all get on the same page again?" a hopeful Melissa expressed.

"Let's hope so. Frederic and his family are a threat to us all, and there is strength in numbers." he emphasised sagely.

"Exactly!" Melissa said opening the passenger side door to Finn's car upon arrival, before sliding inside with Finn following suit and entering the driver's side of his vehicle, as they both simultaneously closed the doors behind them.

A few hours later with the midnight hour fast approaching Finn was sitting up on his bed in the same clothes as before biting into a red apple, while reviewing the pages of the spell he was putting together to help his family, looking for any small miscalculation in his design and making sure this 'Crystal Skull' was truly the last ingredient, he needed with his laptop open on his nap, looking for any information at all that point him in the right direction.

He knew the Skull was an artefact of legend, but he knew it was here in this town…somewhere. He could feel the strong mystical energy resonating throughout the air here. But he had no way of tracking it down. It was very frustrating for the young warlock. There had to be a way to zone-in on its location, there just had to be, but what? It was something Finn just kept asking himself as he racked his brain constantly for a solution to his problem. He was desperate to get his family back…and he was so close too. He could do this, he knew he could.

Finn's brainstorming session was soon interrupted by the loud soundings of a motorcycle engine that was clearly speeding towards the Marina, it was messing with his concentration, and he just needed it to stop already. Annoying as hell, he was trying to work here.

"Who the bloody hell is that? Urgh…" he growled like an angry bear being rudely awoken from his hibernation period, and quickly made his way out of his room and through the boat's interior until he reached the deck, just the motorcycle and its rider skidded off to the side and reeled in the machine, until it came to a complete halt right outside Finn's temporary residence.

"OI! What's with all the frickin' racket mate!? Some of us are trying to work here...or thinking about at least calling it a night. What's your bloody problem?!" he growled again angrily.

The biker wore a full black helmet with the visor down. A blazing tail of fire was painted onto to both sides of its spherical structure. The biker was definitely male in origin though and was dressed in black protective leather. The mysterious rider just slowly turned his head to look over at Finn leaning over the railing of his boat, who had already addressed him previously. He remained silent though much to Finn's continued annoyance.

"Well, tough guy?! What's the matter can't speak? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Finn aggressively demanded of the male figure, who continued to ignore Finn's ire for the moment.

"On the contrary…" the male replied through his helmet that muffled the sound of his voice a little bit, before he turned off his Harley completely, killing the engine and its singular front light.

Finn raised his eyebrow as he watched the male lift himself off his bike by throwing over his left leg first and taking a few steps towards Finn's boat.

"I thought I'd wait for another second or two, just in case you had anything else you wanted to say to me, prior to my arrival.

"After all…" the male paused as he began to slowly pull his helmet half to reveal a particular face, familiar to us but not to Finn, the short-blonde haired witch from before to be exact, who helped Finn unknowingly aid the Mikaelson witch in his eventual escape by destroying the circle of ashwood's mystical properties that prevented Finn from using any of his magic at all, while inside it.

"I've waited long enough to finally meet you… _little brother._ " the mysterious stranger claimed with a confident smile, leaving a stunned Finn Jr looking on.

 _...To Be Continued!  
_  
 _ _ **Disclaimer: **I do not own the Originals, the Vampire Diaries or the Secret Circle.__


End file.
